The Muggle at Hogwarts
by karen4
Summary: A muggle teacher arrives at hogwarts and uncovers dark goings on. Also a hint of Romance with our favourite Potions Master. Enjoy!
1. The New Arrival

Ok, here we go! Prepare for the best Fan Fic you've ever read and get ready for the greatest roller-coaster ride in the world!… Not that I want to over sell it, judge for yourself.  
  
I s'pose I'll have to do the old "I don't own the characters and that. They belong to our good friend J.K (L.M.N.O.P…) Rowling".  
  
I have to say a huuuuuge thankyou to Amber Nettles for her input, proof reading and letting me faff with her character! So thankyou.  
  
Enough of the schpeal and on with the story. I never realised how crap it starts, but it gets better. (Honest!) So enjoy… (Gimme a review. Please!)  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1 – The New Arrival  
  
Karen strode into the Staff room, following Dumbledore, taking in her new surroundings. She looked from one end of the long room to the other. A few handsome tables were strewn with parchments and leather-bound books, nice big comfy looking chairs, all of which were empty and teachers milling around the room told Karen this was the usual confusion at the beginning of a new year at Hogwarts.  
  
'May I have your attention,' Dumbledore said hushing everyone. Dumbledore was headmaster at Hogwarts; he was very, very old. Karen didn't estimate his age because she knew she hadn't a chance of guessing right. He had long white hair and beard and wore bright, spangly robes and pointed hat. 'This is Karen Clark our new Flying and Quidditch teacher.' Karen was just twenty years old, a slim young lady, with blue eyes and brown hair tied in a ponytail at the back of her head. She wasn't wearing her Hogwarts robes yet, she had a pair of trainers on, baggy, blue jeans and a red, hooded jumper.  
  
The noise perked up again as one by one Dumbledore introduced Karen to the Staff.  
  
'Hello… Nice to meet you… Hello… Yeah, I'm fine… Hi… Thanks…'  
  
'This is Professor Nettles,' Dumbledore said, introducing a witch around Karen's age. She was small, had curly blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
'Call me Amber,' she said smiling. Karen noticed a hint of Geordie in her accent.  
  
'Amber will be showing you around, helping you out, letting you in on a few of Hogwarts secrets!' he said winking. 'I know you're going to need Amber for a few things that you won't be able to do yourself, but don't let that take your independence away.' Amber looked at the professor a little confused.  
  
'Ok, thanks Professor.' Karen said.  
  
'Call me Albus,' he said. 'I think that is all for now, you are welcome to come to my office if ever you need anything. The password is Donkey Wafflechunks. Over to you I think Professor, good day,' and off he went.  
  
'C'mon, I'll show you to your room,' Amber said grabbing Karen's arm. Just as they headed for the door it swung open. In swooped a wizard with shoulder-length black hair, a thin but not unattractive face and long black robes. He glided past, totally ignoring the two of them. At first Karen thought he might have been a vampire. 'Severus!' Amber called and the dark wizard turned around with a swish of his robes. 'Karen, this is Professor Snape, Severus to us lot. Potions Master and head of Slytherin house,'  
  
'Hello,' he said sharply looking totally disinterested at the new member of staff and grudgingly holding out his hand for Karen to shake.  
  
'He-llo!' Karen beamed as she shook his cold hand. 'I'm gonna look forward to working with you!' She looked him up and down grinning. Maybe Snape wasn't used to this sort of attention, Karen didn't know, but he didn't take too kindly to her. He looked directly into her eyes and she noticed how dark and cold they were. He turned and busied himself at the other end of the room.  
  
'Ok, lets get you to your room,' Amber steered Karen out of the staff room.  
  
'What's wrong with him? Is he always that moody?' Karen asked about Snape.  
  
'Yep, he's always been like that, when I was at school here he was the same. He likes to keep to himself, he's not very sociable, not very talkative,'  
  
'Doesn't he like anyone?'  
  
'No, not really. Only those in his house. He's not very nice to the other students.'  
  
Karen just raised her eyebrows and the pair walked through Hogwarts' many corridors and staircases. They came to a large, arched, wooden door with a broomstick engraved on the front. 'Chudley Canons!' Amber said clearly. The door split in half right through the broomstick, and the two pieces shifted either side of the doorway revealing a circular, stone room with a wooden desk in the middle, a small door behind it and a large window to the right overlooking the Quidditch pitch.  
  
'Wow,' Karen said, trying not to sound too amazed.  
  
'Sorry, the Chudley Cannons are the only team I've heard of, I don't really follow Quidditch,'  
  
'It's ok,' Karen said wide-eyed wandering around the room.  
  
'I can change your password if you want?' Amber asked Karen.  
  
'Nar, that's fine,' Karen was now marvelling at her ceiling and not paying much attention to Amber.  
  
'Karen!' Amber blurted out, grabbing Karen's attention back from the room. 'Your room is through that door,' she pointed to the small door behind the desk. 'Want me to help you unpack?'  
  
'Sorry,' Karen looked a little overwhelmed by her office. 'Yeah, if you want to. I can show you some of my, muggle, things,' Karen sniggered at saying the word muggle.  
  
'What?'  
  
'I like being the only muggle here,' she giggled again. 


	2. The Muggle at Hogwarts

1 I wasn't expecting any reviews! Thankyou so much to everyone who's reading my story and to those who've reviewed it.  
  
To all those who are asking me to write more: I've got 11 chapters finished and I'm working on the ending. But there's a gap between them and at the moment and I'm finding it hard to fill it. But hopefully by the time you guys get to chap.11 I will have completed it!  
  
I was going to space out the chapters (e.g. weekly instalments) but I wanna got the rubbish ones out of the way! So on with chapter 2…  
  
  
  
  
  
2 Chapter 2 – The Muggle at Hogwarts  
  
'You're a muggle?!' Amber asked stunned, while Karen walked through the door and up a small and narrow staircase.  
  
'I thought Albus told you?' Came her voice from the room above.  
  
'No!' Amber had a hint of anger in her voice. She followed up the stairs. Karen was looking around her bedroom with the same awe as she did her office. Her room was the exact same size and shape as her office, but it had a huge four-poster bed with deep red drapes all around it in the middle of the room and a wardrobe and chest of drawers at the side. 'So that's what Albus meant,'  
  
'What's the matter? You're not one of these people that are against muggles, are you?'  
  
'No. I'm just surprised Albus never said anything. I wonder if the other teachers know?…' Amber pondered on this thought for a minute when another one came shooting into her head. 'How did you find out about us? Are your parents magical?'  
  
'Nope,' said Karen sitting on her bed emptying her belongs over it. She looked up at Amber who was just standing staring at her. 'If you stop freaking out I'll tell you why and how I'm here.' It was Karen's turn to get Amber's full attention back. Amber sat at the bottom of Karen's bed, as there were no chairs in her room. 'It was five years ago…' Amber looked immediately gripped, Karen raised her left eyebrow at Amber's behaviour and continued. '…I was on holiday with my family and we went out for a drive in the countryside. My Dads a good driver and knows loads of cool country lanes to drive about in, but we were somewhere he hadn't been before. The car suddenly cut out and Dad said it was something to do with the electrics.' At the mention of "electrics" Amber got all excited again. 'A- hem!' Karen coughed. 'Anyway, Mum and Dad went to find a phone box and me and my brother waited by the car but I got bored and went off for a walk…'  
  
'As you do!' Amber butted in.  
  
'…Yes,' Karen said rolling her eyes, '…as you do, my brother told me not to, but off I went. I walked though this field and saw something very peculiar. It looked like someone on a broomstick! It looked like a young boy. I presumed it was a boy 'cause he had short hair. I watched him totally glued to the spot, I wasn't scared, my mind was racing, I was asking myself "how is he doing that?" When he suddenly jolted, and hurtled down to the ground. I heard a loud thud and saw a bunch of leaves and twigs fly up into the air. I ran to the spot where he landed and saw a ginger boy a year or so older than me. He was moving about in the bush, entwined with the branches of it and cursing the broom. He stopped suddenly and looked up at me. I said, "You ok?" He just said "m, m, muggle!" I thought he was dazed by the fall and tried to help him up. He started stressing, going "oh my god! Muggle! Muggle!" I said, "what's a muggle?" and he shouted "YOU!" I helped him up and asked where he lived but he ignored me and said, "I better show my parents". I couldn't get any sense out of him as we walked across the field. A rickety old house appeared in the distance with a sign saying "The Weasleys" I asked him if that was his name and he nodded, so I knew he wasn't completely nuts!'  
  
'Why did you go with him?' Amber asked.  
  
'I wanted to make sure he was ok… and find out what was going on. He knocked on the front door and a woman, who turned out to be his Mum, opened the door. He just said "muggle" and pointed to me. She looked well scared, pulled him in and shut the door in my face. I could hear shouting so I was about to get out of there when the door opened and his Mum was there smiling she welcomed me in, just then I saw an owl fly out of a window in the top of their house. She didn't say too much to me but offered me a cup of tea and biscuits. I sat in their front room for about half an hour when a man in posh robes came in. He was Barty Crouch, from the Ministry of Magic. Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, who just came in, and Barty Crouch were all discussing things about me but half the time I didn't have a clue what they were talking about. Eventually Crouch turned to me and explained it all. He said he would have done a memory charm on me but because I'd seen too much it would wipe my memory entirely! So he made me sign an agreement of secrecy, which I did. I couldn't believe it at first, but after talking with the Weasleys it all became real. Their house, jobs, transport, just their way of life was completely astounding. Then I asked about the broomstick, I love flying, always have done. The only way we can fly is in aeroplanes.'  
  
'I've always wanted to go on one of them!' Amber dreamed.  
  
'They're nothing compared with broomsticks, I can assure you that! Back to the story, the boy I saw was Charlie Weasley one of the Weasley's seven kids! Because of my curiosity with flying he let me have a go on his broomstick. I loved it! I took to it like a duck to water. Barty Crouch saw me flying past the windows and was really impressed. He told me he was going to talk to Ludo Bagman who would get me a broom and Quidditch lessons, because he thought I'd make a good chaser... Well, I'm going on a bit but I got a place with the Wimbourne Wasps, nothing major, I never played for the first team, but I did play with the reserves. I started helping to train the youth team and really enjoyed that. After Madam Hooch gave up her job here I saw Albus' article for a new teacher in the Daily Prophet and went for the job. I got it. The end.'  
  
'Amazing,' Amber said. 'What did Albus say when you said that you're a muggle?'  
  
'He already knew. Only the top wizards know about me. No one at Wimbourne knew. I think Albus wants to keep it from the students,'  
  
'Yeah, I don't blame him, it'd get around the whole world in… hmm… bout five minutes!!!'  
  
'Ha-ha!' Karen chuckled. Amber spotted a still picture of some people.  
  
'Are they your family?'  
  
'Yeah,' Karen said picking up the picture.  
  
'Do they know?'  
  
'No. I'm not allowed to tell them,' Karen looked at the picture sadly, 'Barty Crouch said it would be too dangerous. I wish I could though. Its not like they'd go round telling everyone,'  
  
'Where do they think you are then?'  
  
'They think I'm an Art teacher at Ivydale boarding school,'  
  
'It's tough on you then? Lying to them all the time,'  
  
'Yeah, it ain't easy,' Karen suddenly perked up, 'Anyway, enough of the sadness, what time is the feast tonight?'  
  
'I'll come and get you at 6.30pm, you probably won't be able to find the Great Hall on your own yet!'  
  
'Ok,'  
  
'I'll leave you to it, I better get my own stuff sorted, see you later. Oh, you've got a bathroom in there,' Amber pointed to the wall. Karen looked at her like she was crazy. Amber walked over to where she pointed and touched a brick with a distinctive crack in it and a doorway appeared. Karen looked through it and could see a shiny, clean, white, tiled bathroom.  
  
'Cheers Amber, see you later,' Amber walked to the door. 'Amber!'  
  
'Yeah,' she turned back.  
  
'If you see Severus, tell him I said hi,'  
  
'Ha! Alright then,' Amber smiled and walked out of Karen's room.  
  
'How am I supposed to close that thing?' Karen said to herself looking at the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Special thanks:  
  
Weird  
  
Maeleana  
  
Chibi neko  
  
Xenia  
  
Secret keeper 


	3. The Bet

1 Ok, I wasn't quite sure where this story was going at first but at this point I began to enjoy writing it, so from now on it should be getting better. You now know the background of the lead character so the story really starts here…  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5  
  
6 Chapter 3 – The Bet  
  
Karen decorated her office with her Wimbourne Wasps pictures, scarves and medals that she had won. The team whizzed about in the magical pictures. She kept her muggle belongings in her bedroom. She put her stationary pictures of her Mum, Dad and brother on her chest of drawers and put her CD player and pile of CDs in her bag at the edge of her room. After a while admiring her decorating her stomach rumbled. 'I'm hungry,' she said to herself. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 6.15pm. 'Oh crap! I better get ready!' She flung herself into the bathroom (which she hadn't managed to close) got ready and changed into her robes. She looked at herself in the mirror and adjusted her robes, when she heard a knock at her door. She nipped down her stairs and pulled on the handles that were her side of the door. She only tugged a little when the doors took over, they opened the rest of the way themselves. Amber was stood waiting for her.  
  
'Ready?' She asked Karen.  
  
'Yep, I think so,'  
  
'You aren't wearing your hat?'  
  
'Oh that. I don't want to, it makes me look like a weirdo,' Amber put her hands on her hips and gave Karen a nasty look.  
  
'I'm wearing my hat!' She snapped. 'Does that make me a weirdo?'  
  
'No! No, no. Yours looks cool, mine just looks dodgy,' Amber decided that would do and they walked off towards the Great Hall. Karen noted the way they were going, she made a mental note of things like, 'Turn right at the three suits of black armour. Left at the laughing picture. Down the stairs by the spitting statue.' As they wiped spit off their robes they came to somewhere Karen recognised - the Entrance Hall. Karen had passed through here when she first arrived at Hogwarts. 'I know my way from here!' She said happily.  
  
'Yep, here we are,' Amber said. They turned into the Great Hall. It was 6.45pm; the students would arrive in fifteen minutes. Karen walked down the middle of the four house tables staring at the ceiling watching the clouds drift by. They got to the teachers' table at the end of the hall and Dumbledore was already sitting in his great, big chair. He was talking to Hagrid the gamekeeper, Karen noticed that most of the teachers were already in their seats. She walked towards an empty seat passing Snape. Unfortunately there wasn't a free seat next to him but she said,  
  
'Alright Severus,' He sat with his elbows on the table, fingertips touching, resting his chin on them.  
  
'I'm fine,' He said in his low, smooth voice, though not moving an inch.  
  
When Karen and Amber reached their seats they sat and waited chatting quietly. The sound of hundreds of footsteps coming from out of the hall filled Karen's ears. The doors opened with a boom, and in came the students. The prefects from each house led their fellow students to their relevant tables, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. With the hustle and bustle of the students Amber turned to Karen to find her looking at Snape.  
  
'I'd forget about him if I were you,' Amber said reading Karen's thoughts.  
  
'Huh?' Karen turned to her.  
  
'Severus. He's not really the, um… loving kind,' Amber grinned at Karen. Karen looked once more at Snape watching him converse with the tiny Professor Flitwick.  
  
'I bet I can get around him,' Karen claimed smiling and still watching. Snape turned and caught Karen's eye. She gave him a toothy grin and raised a hand, barely off the table in a quick sort of wave. He just turned back to Flitwick.  
  
'I told you,' Amber said. 'I wouldn't bother if I was you,'  
  
'No. I said, I bet you I can get something out of him…' she trailed off in thought. 'How much are you willing to put on it?'  
  
'What?' Amber said looking totally lost.  
  
'How much money do you want to bet, that I can't get off with him?'  
  
'Oh! A real bet! I see! How about… fifteen Sickles?'  
  
'What!?' Karen looked almost offended at Amber's proposition. 'That's not even a Galleon! You don't bet much, do you?' Amber shook her head. 'I was thinking more along the lines of… twenty Galleons.' Amber's eyes widened, she raised an eyebrow and said,  
  
'Ten Galleons,'  
  
'Done!' Karen said shaking Amber's hand, just as professor McGonagall walked in followed by the new first years and carrying the Sorting Hat.  
  
'Shouldn't there be a time limit?' Amber whispered.  
  
'What? Oh yeah. Gimme two weeks, that should be long enough,'  
  
'Ok,' Amber said doubtfully. 'Good luck!'  
  
As each new student tried on the hat and was sorted to the houses Karen got more bored and more hungry. Although she had never seen a talking hat before, its novelty wore off fast; she wanted the ceremony over so she could tuck in to her first meal at Hogwarts.  
  
The last student sat at the Ravenclaw table and everyone cheered. Thank God for that, Karen thought. She looked down at her plate waiting for it to fill up with food. She fancied some roast potatoes and… Dumbledore got up.  
  
'Welcome to Hogwarts new students, welcome to a new year everyone.' He gestured to the whole hall with his hands. 'It is now time for my welcoming speech…'  
  
'OH!' It went very quiet and every face in the hall turned and looked at Karen. She realised then that she hadn't thought that "oh!" she said it out loud, very loud. 'Oops,' she said under her breath. Most of the students sniggered at her and then looked to Dumbledore for his reaction to the interruption. He smiled broadly.  
  
'May I introduce our new Flying and Quidditch teacher, Karen Clark,' Karen hadn't been so embarrassed, she smiled and gave a forced wave to the students who were both clapping and laughing at her. 'Now, as some of us are desperate to start the feast,' he looked at Karen, who hung her head grinning. 'I'll cut my speech short. Enjoy your time here at Hogwarts… um… and… err… sod it, let's eat!' He clapped his hands once and the plates filled up with food and the goblets with drink. At last.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, I've started writing another story; it won't be out for a while yet but keep an eye out for it. I'll keep you informed on its progress!  
  
  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Arabian13  
  
B  
  
Ankou  
  
Amby! (I love ya honey!) 


	4. First Day of Term

1 I don't know what to say… except here's chapter 4!  
  
  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Chapter 4 – First Day of Term  
  
'BRRRRRINGGG'  
  
'Uh?!' Karen sat bolt upright, awaking with a start. 'Damn,' she said as her alarm clock continued to ring. She picked it up and pushed a button at the back, the ringing stopped. 'Seven O'clock, already? Ergh, the morning comes round too fast.' Karen slumped back onto her bed, she could easily go back to sleep. Karen was not a morning person in the slightest. Before she came to Hogwarts she enjoyed lying in bed up till Eleven O'clock. 'C'mon Karen,' she said trying to encourage herself to get up. She dragged herself out of bed, her arms didn't seem to be working yet. It was an effort to get washed and dressed. She staggered into her office and saw an owl at the window. She walked over and opened the over-large window and the barn owl fluttered in and sat on her desk. She knew it was delivering a letter and it was polite to give the owl a treat. 'Wait there a sec.' She went to her room and got a half eaten packet of ready salted crisps and came back offering these to the owl. Karen took the parchment off the owl's leg and read.  
  
Good morning Karen!  
  
'Hmph,' she grunted.  
  
4.1 You will notice your timetables for the year are on your desk. Breakfast starts at 8am and finishes at 10am (for us if we don't have an early morning lesson). Your first lesson is at 10.30 this morning so enjoy your lay-in!  
  
Good luck on your first day,  
  
4.2 Albus Dumbledore  
  
'WHAT?!' Karen bellowed making the owl jump. 'Sorry,' she said to the owl as it took flight out of the window. 'I could have had a LAY-IN! Damn,' She went to her desk and had a look at the timetable that said Monday. There it was, 10.30am, Flying, Gryffindor and Slytherin first years. 'I better get going, it's gonna take me an hour to find the bloody hall!' Karen suddenly wondered why she was talking out loud? She picked up her bag and threw some pieces of parchment, quills, inkpots and her timetable inside it. Then she grabbed her broom and headed out to try and find the great hall on her own. She started off alright, remembering the way she went with Professor Nettles, but things soon became very different. The wood panelling, which the interior of Hogwarts was covered in, disappeared and Karen found herself in a cold part of the castle with bare stone walls. There weren't any students down here. 'Oh shh…'  
  
'Language, Clark,' Karens obscenity was interrupted by a cool, low voice. She turned around and saw Snape, who had just emerged from a room. 'What are you doing in my dungeon?'  
  
'You have your own dungeon?' Karen asked him looking impressed.  
  
'This is where I live and teach,' Snape stared directly at his intruder.  
  
'Ok,' Karen said looking around.  
  
'Are you here for any reason?' Snape asked.  
  
'No. I'm trying to get to breakfast but I took a wrong turn or something,'  
  
'I am going to the great hall. You may accompany me,' he said walking past her.  
  
'Thanks,' Karen wondered if Snape was always so formal when he spoke. He started to climb the stairs and Karen followed. 'Why the dungeon Severus?'  
  
'It is where the Potion Master of Hogwarts resides. I happen to be the Potions Master here so it is where I reside,'  
  
'Don't you ever want to move somewhere else? It's kinda depressing down here,' Snape stopped and turned suddenly, looked Karen straight in the eyes and said,  
  
'I like it here,' he stared at Karen and she got the feeling that she might have been annoying him. She wasn't going to be silenced by him and said,  
  
'So you like something then? I was starting to think you weren't quite human,' With this he spun back around and made his way up the stairs. Karen followed saying noting but smiling at the back of his head as they walked.  
  
She saw the familiar doors to the Great Hall and quickened her pace so she was now walking alongside Snape. They entered and walked past the students who were looking very solemn. Karen recognised this look from her own school days; it was "the first day of term" look! As they walked on the students turned and watched. Karen spotted Amber sitting at the teachers table and gave her a quick wave. She looked at Snape by her side and then back at Amber and winked. Amber looked back shocked. Snape took his usual seat and Karen sat next to Amber, which was now her usual seat.  
  
'How did you do that?' Amber asked watching as Karen sat down.  
  
'Do what?'  
  
'Get Severus to walk to breakfast with you?'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'He doesn't walk with anyone, unless he has to that is. It's a bit of a rarity,'  
  
'Hmm, I wondered why the kids were watching us,' Karen said. 'I wish I could say its because we spent the night together…' Amber screwed up her face '…but that ain't true!' She smirked. 'I accidentally wandered into his dungeon and he said I could go with him to breakfast,' Karen started to pour some milk on her cereal.  
  
'He probably didn't like the idea of you walking around his stuff,' Amber philosophised.  
  
'We had an interesting little conversation though,' Karen started. 'Something that might swing the bet in my favour,'  
  
'Oh yeah?' Amber quizzed.  
  
'Yep,'  
  
Karen said no more.  
  
The Great Hall emptied at about ten to nine. Karen and Professor Flitwick were the only ones left. Flitwick was reading the Daily Prophet. Karen got up and went over to the tiny teacher, who was sat on three thick cushions so he could see over the table. 'Hello Professor, can I join you?'  
  
'Well hello Miss Clark!' said Flitwick in his high, squeaky voice. 'Of course, sit down,' he gestured to the seat which earlier occupied Snape.  
  
'Thanks,' she said taking a seat. 'Call me Karen,'  
  
'Oh, ok, Karen,' he said full of joy and went back to reading the newspaper.  
  
Karen felt the arms of the chair thinking that the last person to touch them was Snape.  
  
'Professor?' She asked, as Flitwick looked up. 'How's Professor Snape?'  
  
'What do you mean?' He said with a puzzled look.  
  
'Y'know, is he well? In good health?' Flitwick looked a little suspiciously at Karen but said,  
  
'Yes, he is well,'  
  
'Ok,' Karen nodded.  
  
'May I ask why?'  
  
'I just… wanted to know he was ok. I saw you talking quite freely with him yesterday. But he gave me the cold shoulder earlier when I wanted to talk with him,'  
  
'He does like to keep himself to himself,'  
  
'Yeah, I heard,' Karen said.  
  
'But after a while he'll open a little,'  
  
'What were you talking about with him?'  
  
'Oh…'  
  
'Sorry, if it's private Professor you don't have to say anything,'  
  
'No no, it's not private. We were just talking about the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher,'  
  
'Who's that then?' Karen asked. Flitwick crinkled his brow at this.  
  
'Your friend… Professor Nettles,' Karen raised her eyebrows.  
  
'Well there's something I didn't know!'  
  
'Yes. Professor Snape has wanted that job for many a year but has been overlooked. Dumbledore thinks he won't find another potions master as good as Snape for a long time, so he keeps him there.'  
  
'So what about Amber?'  
  
'I don't think Snape likes her very much! Not only does she have the job he wants but… hee-hee-hee' Flitwick trailed off because he started giggling.  
  
'What Professor?' Karen asked smiling.  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry, it's quite amusing,' he said wiping his eyes. 'Professor Nettles walked into Professor Snape's room while he was changing. He got very upset at this because he was struggling to get into his trousers and fell over when he noticed her! Ha-ha-haaaa! Oh, I can just picture the scene! He feels a little humiliated by her, he still can't look her in the eye. But don't say anything to him! I'm not supposed to know,'  
  
Lucky bird Karen thought.  
  
Ten fifteen came around and Karen picked up her bag and broom and bid goodbye to Flitwick. She walked out into the nice warm air and over to the old wooden broom shed. She opened the door and scooped up an armful of school brooms and lay them onto the ground a couple of feet apart. She went back and got some more until about twenty brooms were laying in two rows. She heard voices coming towards her and looked up to see the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years coming her way.  
  
'Good morning!' she said loudly so they all could hear. A few girls were still chatting in a group. 'Oi! You three! Shut it!' They just continued to talk openly. 'I said, SHUT IT!' Everyone else went completely silent except the three Slytherins. 'Ok,' Karen said under her breath. She grabbed her broom, and hopped onto it taking flight. At first she flew away from her students who were looking curiously at her, then she turned sharply and at about two feet from the ground she sped at the three rude Slytherin girls. She grabbed the middle one of the group and everyone screamed. She soared up higher and higher, the sounds of the class became nothing more than a whisper. The girl looked down at her classmates and then buried her face into Karen's robes not daring to keep watching.  
  
'I'm sorry, miss! Put me down! Put me down!' The girl was gripping tightly to her teacher. They continued to climb.  
  
'Only if you keep quiet and listen to me when I'm talking to you,' Karen said smirking and quite enjoying the air rushing through her hair.  
  
'I will, miss! I'm sorry!' The girl said, her voice trembling terribly.  
  
'What's your name?' Karen asked.  
  
'Lara, miss, Lara Crofton,'  
  
'C'mon then, Lara,' Karen said grinning. 'Lets get you back down,'  
  
Karen gently glided down and landed softly on the ground. Lara joined her fellow Slytherins who were all gob-smacked and white with fear, while the Gryffindors laughed heartily at the unfortunate girl. 'Anymore interruptions?' Karen asked the class. They all stood silently and a few shook their heads, barely. 'Alright then… Welcome to your first flying lesson,'  
  
  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Crystal 


	5. Count Von Snape

1 Are you lot still reading? I'm very, very close to finishing this, my first story. I need to know if everyone is still interested in what happens? If you want me to post the chapters up faster (instead of one a week) let me know, e-mail me or write review!  
  
I know in the last chapter I made up Lara Crofton. I'm sure you all think the name derived from Lara Croft. Well you'd be wrong! She's named after a friend of mine called Lara and a place where I live called Crofton Park. So there you go, it was just a coincidence!  
  
I wanted chapter 5 out of the way because I don't really like it.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5  
  
6  
  
7  
  
8 Chapter 5 – Count Von Snape  
  
Karen's first day went swimmingly. She had gained a lot of admiration from her students. They liked her young trendy appearance, cool demonstrations and scary punishments. But as she found out; you can't please everyone!  
  
'Miss Clark,'  
  
Karen was on her way to her first class the next morning when she heard that silky voice. She turned and saw its source.  
  
'Well, if it isn't my favourite Potions Master! What can I do you for Severus?' Snape flared his nostrils at her statement.  
  
'A word, in my office,'  
  
Not giving up a chance to have a private chat with Snape, Karen agreed to go with him.  
  
'This better be quick,' she said as they got to his office. 'I've got a class to teach,'  
  
'It will be,' Snape said as he sat at his desk. 'I've had a complaint about your… teaching methods, from one of my students,' Karen sat down in a chair the other side of his desk.  
  
'And who might that have been?' She asked leaning towards him and knowing fully well who he was talking about.  
  
'The name is not important. I don't tolerate favouritism against my students,' he crossed his arms and gave Karen a menacing look.  
  
'Severus,' Karen started. 'I did to Lara what I'd do to any pupil in that situation. Anyway, you are the last person to lecture me on favouritism. I know of the monstrous ways you treat students outside Slytherin house,'  
  
'Monstrous?!' Snape said taking great offence.  
  
'Yes, monstrous. You don't act with human qualities and therefore I think you don't teach humanely,' Snape leant forward to close the gap between their eye contact.  
  
'I am as human as the next man, how dare you insult me,' he said, eyes thinning.  
  
'You have done nothing to make me believe that you are human. The first time I saw you I thought you were a vampire…' Snape leant back in his chair and smirked at this. '…And I still think you are,' his expression relaxed.  
  
'It amuses me that you think that of me when no one else in this school does,'  
  
'No one in this school knows anything about you and I'm sure they will believe anything they're told,'  
  
Snape went quiet, he lifted his hand to his face and gently scratched his lower lip, he looked away from Karen. 'C'mon Severus,' Karen said breaking the silence. 'Let's go and do something,' she had a grin from ear to ear. 'This weekend, let's go to Hogsmeade. I've never been. I need someone to show me round. What do you say?' He paused and then shot a gaze at her. He moved his hand away from his face and took a breath,  
  
'No!'  
  
'Alright,' Karen sighed and got up from the seat. 'At least you know to blame me if people start calling you "Count Von Snape",' Karen got to the door. 'Enjoy your day,' She smiled at him and went to her lesson, even though she was extremely late.  
  
At lunch Karen met up with Amber.  
  
'How's it going today?' Amber asked.  
  
'Yeah, alright,' Karen said taking a bite of her coleslaw and crisps sandwich.  
  
'God! You eat some nastiness,' Amber watched as most of the insides of Karen's sandwich fell out as she bit it.  
  
'I 'idn't know you 'aught Defence agains' the Dark Arts,' Karen said with her mouth full.  
  
'Oh yeah, I didn't tell you did I?' She said. 'I'm an Auror aswell,'  
  
'Ooh,' Karen was very impressed at hearing her friend could seek out dark wizards. 'And…' Karen lowered her voice. '…you didn't tell me you walked into Sevi while he was getting changed?'  
  
'Sevi?' Amber said almost laughing.  
  
'Shh! Keep your voice down. Yeah, Sevi instead of Severus. I think it suits him!'  
  
'You're mad,' Amber said shaking her head. 'I did walk in on him but he told me not to tell anyone about it,'  
  
'How comes Flitwick knows then?' Karen said.  
  
'I didn't really keep it secret I just told people not to say anything to him,'  
  
'Cool. Did you see anything interesting?'  
  
'Eugh. No! You're sick, you know that? Anyway, you any closer to getting a snog?'  
  
'I think so,' Karen said mysteriously. 'I'm not gonna tell you my plans though,'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Because you'll do what you can to stop me and to win a certain bet,' Amber opened her mouth to disagree but paused and finally said,  
  
'True,'  
  
Karen did indeed have a plan. Snape wouldn't like it if he heard untruths about himself and over the next few days she started a rumour around the school that he was a vampire. When she walked around with Amber she'd suddenly say things like "He is a vampire" loudly so passing students stopped and listened to try and find out who was the vampire? Amber, who didn't know what Karen was thinking just said "I'm gonna ignore you now, you're just talking nonsense". In her lessons Karen would hint about Snape and tell the students to make sure they ate lots of garlic.  
  
Soon Snape noticed that people were avoiding him even more than usual. Most students walked as far away from him as possible, but no one would stop and turn away when they saw him.  
  
'It's black so the sunlight don't get to him,'  
  
'And he lives in the dungeon where there's no light,'  
  
'Have you ever seen him outside the school?'  
  
'No,'  
  
'Me neither,'  
  
'Who?!' Snape grabbed hold of the unsuspecting first year and bundled him against the wall. The poor little boy was scared out of his wits and could hardly speak. His friends made a run for it.  
  
'Who doesn't go outside?! …SPEAK BOY!' Snape bellowed at the boy, his face inches away. The boy remained silent and Snape, getting no information, eventually let him go and he ran off to join his friends. From where he ran Snape heard laughing and then someone shouted,  
  
'Count Von Snape!'  
  
  
  
  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Hestia 


	6. It Starts

Chapter 6 – It Starts  
  
  
  
I've got a work 'do' tomorrow night, this lady called Gill is leaving and moving to Derby to start a family so we're going out for the evening to send her off. I'm posting chapter 6 up today because I won't be able to do it tomorrow. (Plus I don't think Hestia can wait 'till Saturday!)  
  
Talking of Hestia – Thankyou for your reviews they are very, very much appreciated, as all of them are. So once again thanks to everyone who's still with me. I hope you're all enjoying my first story so far…  
  
I thought I'd let you know my 2nd story is underway. I've got one, and a bit, chapters written but no title or anything yet, so bear with me.  
  
Enough of my ramblings and on with the tale…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Friday night came and Karen was relaxing in her room after her first week at Hogwarts. She hadn't spoken to Snape since the time in his office. She knew her plan was working because at meal times Snape would throw her piercing looks but she just smiled at him innocently. She felt full from dinner and rummaged through her stuff for her CD player. As there were no such things as plugs at Hogwarts Karen powered it by batteries. She felt like laying on her bed and having a read of the daily prophet. She picked out a CD, put it on and flopped onto her soft, squishy mattress. Her bed was always made when she came to it, even though in the mornings she'd leave it looking like a bomb had hit it. The sound of Gabrielle came out of her CD player and she turned to the back of the newspaper and began to read up on the recent Quidditch results.  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG! Karen jumped, someone was banging loudly on her door. BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
'What the –' She got up and ran to it. BANG! She went to open her door but stopped and pulled her hands back. BANG! She thought the worst straight away, what if it was Lord Voldemort? BANG! She knew he didn't like muggles very much, what if he'd found her? BANG! Then she thought he'd probably just blow the door to bits, so she opened it. Before the doors were fully opened Snape barged his way in almost knocking Karen over as he did so. His brow was wrinkled, his eyebrows pulled together and his teeth were showing. He got to her desk in the middle of the room and turned sharply, robes swishing behind him and looked at Karen. He was seething with anger.  
  
'So, I'm a vampire, am I? I don't come out in the light, do I?!' Karen took in a breath, turned and shut the door behind her. She'd been expecting this. She turned back to Snape and said,  
  
'Why? Aren't you?' This angered him so much Karen thought he'd explode, his fists were clenched so tightly his hands were almost pure white.  
  
'WHAT?!' He roared.  
  
'Aren't you a vampire?' Karen asked innocently and casually leaning on her door. Snape was breathing at an alarming rate but he stood still for a second then he shut his eyes. He breathed deeply until he regained control and calmed down. He opened his eyes and slowly asked,  
  
'Ok, you have my attention Miss Clark. What is it you want from me?'  
  
'I want you to show me around Hogsmeade,' she said. He paused for a moment,  
  
'I don't understand why you wish for my company,'  
  
While he was being reasonable and unlikely to attack, Karen took the opportunity to move from the door. She walked up to him and did something that she wasn't planning to, something that surprised her. She took his hand. Immediately something was telling her to let go, but she held on. She thought he might have snatched it back, but he didn't. He looked down to see his hand encased in hers.  
  
'When I want something,' she said looking at him looking down, 'I do what's necessary to get it,' He looked up into her eyes. Neither said anything. They stood looking at each other, Karen holding his hand. The music from Karens CD was filtering down to her office through the silence. He broke eye contact and looked to the direction in which it was coming.  
  
'What is that?' He walked to Karen's door pulling his hand away with him. Karen got the feeling he wasn't really interested in the noise but wanted the awkward moment between them to end.  
  
'That's muggle music. I really like it,'  
  
'How is it coming from your room?' He asked pointing at the door and looking at her once again.  
  
'I'll show you in a minute,' she said. 'But first I want to continue our chat,' she sat at her desk and beckoned him to do the same. 'I'll do a deal with you,' she started, 'I'll crush the rumours of your vampirism if you take me to Hogsmeade tomorrow,' Snape seemed different to Karen all of a sudden, he was gentle, polite and a lot more attractive. He pondered her offer.  
  
'Only once?' He asked with what Karen thought was a slight smile.  
  
'Only once,' she agreed nodding her head.  
  
'I have a question,' Snape suddenly reverted to his stern, formal voice. He folded his arms and leant back in the chair. 'How do you intend to put a stop to certain rumours?' Karen smiled and said,  
  
'If you come to Hogsmeade with me, people will see you out in the daytime. They will see you with me, and if I think you're safe so will everyone else. You have to remember, I started said rumours, I can end them,' She held out her hand across the desk. 'Do we have a deal?' He shook her hand and tipped his head forward. 'Yes!' Karen said clenching a fist. Snape smiled at her reaction. 'Did I just see a smile Severus?' She looked at him grinning broadly.  
  
'No,' he said curtly and dropping his expression.  
  
''Course not,' she said. 'Want to see my CD player?' Karen tilted her head to the direction the music was coming from.  
  
'Another time perhaps,' He got up and made for the door. 'I will see you at breakfast tomorrow,'  
  
Karen was a little puzzled at his decision, but nether the less, let him go.  
  
'Night, Severus,' she called after him. He opened the door, stood in the gap and turned to her.  
  
'Goodnight,' he said and then disappeared through the doorway.  
  
Karen watched the door for a minute or so after Snape had left. She had seen him as a challenge, but something about their conversation changed her mind. She only wanted to kiss him to get some money out of her friend, but right now she felt like going after him and giving him a big hug to show how much she cared.  
  
'What am I thinking?' She said to herself as these thoughts started flooding in. 'Well, better get back up to bed.' She went back up to her room, ambled over to her bed and flopped onto it with a sigh. The newspaper was of no interest to her anymore, she had something, or someone, else occupying her thoughts. She folded the newspaper in half, reached over and put it on her bedside table. Quietly she lay on her back looking at the ceiling and listening to the rest of her CD. Although she could hear the music, she was far too lost in her thoughts of Snape to pay any attention to it. Why didn't he want to stay? Why did he suddenly get up and leave? We were getting along alright. I bet I scared him off. I bet he doesn't like me. But we were getting along fine. What am I gonna say to him tomorrow?… Why am I still thinking of him?  
  
  
  
  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Hestia (again!)  
  
arcee 


	7. A Bet Almost Won

1.1 Hmm… I haven't had any reviews lately. Are you sure you lot want me to continue?…  
  
If anyone is reading, enjoy chapter 7…  
  
1.2  
  
1.3  
  
1.4  
  
1.5  
  
1.6 Chapter 7 – A Bet Almost Won  
  
Karen slept badly that night. All she could think about was Snape. She was worried about these new feelings she was experiencing. Should she tell him how she felt? Or should she just ignore her thoughts? After all as Amber said, "He's not the loving kind" he wouldn't want a relationship, would he?  
  
All this thinking finally got Karen to stop tossing and turning and open her eyes. I'm not going to get any sleep, so I might aswell get up and do something. Karen turned to look at her clock. The alarm was still set for seven o'clock and luckily it was only six. Ah, an hour shouldn't be too hard to fill she thought and got up out of bed.  
  
Karen didn't like the long nighties that were provided for her by Hogwarts. She preferred a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. Her muggle fashions didn't end there. As it was a Saturday, she had no need for her school robes, so after she got washed she put on a nice comfy pair of jeans and a roll-neck jumper. She spotted her trainers and slipped them on (she never did up the laces, they took too long to do). She decided on going down to the Great Hall and would get something to eat as soon as breakfast was served. But as the elves at Hogwarts didn't start breakfast until eight so she took her personal CD player and would sit quietly and wait. With her bag over her shoulder containing her money and her coat, (just in case it got a bit nippy) and her CD player in-hand she plugged the headphones into her ears and unaccompanied, she went to the Great Hall.  
  
Karen pushed open the doors and took a long look at what was in front of her. Without the students and teachers and noise, the hall looked very lonely. Karen felt pleased to provide it with some company. She gazed around taking in all the detail of the carved wood panels, the finely stitched tapestries and as she walked she looked up at the ceiling above. The sky was a light Orange colour, the sun was on its way up, and it was completely cloudless. Today would be a nice day. She walked down the centre of the aisle between the house tables, her footsteps echoed around the long, barren room. As the teachers' table drew nearer she noticed how comfortable Professor Dumbledore's chair looked. She made her way around the back of the table, past Flitwick's chair, past Snape's chair, which she brushed with her hand. Then past her own and Amber's chairs and finally reached Dumbledore's. She looked back at the way she just walked and then at the doors right at the other end of the hall, just to make sure no-one was watching her. Now that she knew she was completely alone she looked at the chair before her. It was the tallest of all the chairs and was positioned in the centre of the table. It had all sorts of wavy patterns carved into it and as Karen took a closer look she could see her face reflected in the gold trimmings. The seat and back were cushioned with what looked like a handcrafted patchwork quilt. There were all different squares each containing a picture of a different headmaster with their names underneath them. The further down the chair the smaller the pictures were. Well, after a thousand or more years there must have been countless headmasters they had to be small to fit them all in. Right at the very top was an old long haired, long bearded man whom Karen recognised right away and the writing under the picture confirmed her thoughts, it was Dumbledore. She stood in front of the chair and looked out at the hall, Dumbledore had a very nice view. She dropped her bag at her feet then she slowly sat down and closed her eyes. Ah, what a chair! Karen opened her eyes again to check that she was still alone. She was, so she put her feet up to the table and gently tilted the big chair back, mmm… cosy. She pushed play on her CD player and closed her eyes again. She hadn't felt so calm and relaxed all night. She had no awkward thoughts or worries at all.  
  
1.7 And I-I want to thank you, for giving me the best days of my life…  
  
'Hmm-hm-hm-hm-hm, hm-hmm-hm-hm-hmm… Argh!'  
  
Karen was gently humming along to the music when something grabbed her shoulders. She was so shocked her arms flew out to the side sending her CD player skimming along the floor and her legs jerked too far forward and the chair she was in tipped right over backwards and hit the floor with an almighty crash. She had her eyes continually shut, half out of fright and half out of embarrassment, she was too afraid to open them. Still in a sitting position, but on her back she turned her head to the side and squinting (in case she had to shut them quickly again) she opened her eyes just a tiny bit. What she saw made her open her eyes fully – it was a pair of black boots, but only the toes were visible as the rest of them were covered by black cloth. She knew exactly who was standing over her. She looked up the column of black and when she reached the top she saw the familiar face of Severus Snape.  
  
'You're up early,' he said looking down his long nose at her and raising an eyebrow.  
  
'You too,' she said struggling to get herself upright. He rolled his eyes at her feeble attempt to right herself and stepped in to give her a hand. 'Thanks,' she said as he helped her to her feet. 'You startled me,'  
  
'I was calling you but you didn't respond. I had to check you were alright,'  
  
Karen smiled at the fact Snape showed her concern. 'I was listening to that,' she said pointing to her CD player. Noticing that Dumbledore's chair was still on the floor she tried to pick it up but it was incredibly heavy.  
  
'Stop,' said Snape in his silky tone, 'I'll do it,' Karen stepped away from the chair as Snape reached inside his robes and pulled out his wand. 'Wingardium leviosa!' he muttered with a flick of the wrist. As Snape raised his wand arm the chair followed suit. He made a circular motion in the air and the chair rolled forward ninety degrees to its usual posture and slowly Snape lowered it to the floor. 'There,' he said and turned to Karen. 'Now why didn't you use your wand to pick up the chair?'  
  
'Um…' He doesn't know! Karen thought, quick think of some excuse… I know! 'It's in Ollivanders, it's being repaired,'  
  
'Right,' said Snape, not quite believing her.  
  
Karen went to retrieve her CD player from the floor when Snape asked, 'Why are you up so early? I understand you aren't a morning person,'  
  
Karen picked up her muggle gadget and put one of the headphones in her ear, 'I couldn't sleep,' she said glancing at Snape. He watched what she was doing with interest. She pushed play to check it still worked and luckily she could hear the music.  
  
'So that is why you came to Dumbledore's chair?' Snape asked stepping closer.  
  
'Pardon?' Karen said removing the headphone.  
  
'Dumbledore's chair. It has relaxing purposes, it clears the mind if the mind is troubled,' Snape said moving even closer. His eyes were fixed on the object in Karen's hand. He reached out and said 'May I?'  
  
Karen looked down at what she was holding, 'Ok,' she said handing it to him.  
  
It amused her to watch Snape inspect the muggle contraption. She smiled when he slightly jerked his head backwards as he found the open button and the lid sprang open. He gently pulled the CD out and gazed at his own reflection in it.  
  
'That's a CD,' she said. 'The music is stored on that,'  
  
'There's music, on this?' Snape gave Karen a sarcastic response.  
  
'Yep,' she said ignoring his tone. She took it from him and put it back in the player. 'And these…' she held the headphones in the palm of her hand, 'are headphones. The music comes out of these,'  
  
Snape gave Karen a "you're winding me up" look.  
  
'No, it does, listen,' she pushed play and handed Snape the headphones. He looked at them in his hand and said,  
  
'I can't hear anything,'  
  
'You have to put them in your ears,' Karen said. Snape put one of the headphones  
  
up to his ear but it feel straight down again. Karen pressed stop and said 'Let me do it for you,' She picked up the right headphone and held it up to where Snape's ear was. Her path was blocked by his long black hair. She looked at him, he was staring straight ahead waiting, then she looked back to his hair. She silently took a long breath in. Being so close to Snape made her heart beat faster and she had to try and control herself, her hands were trembling. She reached up and gently brushed his hair behind his ear. It felt soft between her fingers, and was so silky that it fell forwards to the side of his face again. Karen smiled at this, she had another chance to touch him! She put her fingers through his hair and this time held it away from his ear. She looked at his face quickly and then stopped at his eyes, they were closed. I wonder what he's thinking. She gently managed to get the headphone to fit in his ear and released the locks of black hair she was holding. She looked at him as he opened his eyes, he gave her a quick smile. Karen just looked down at the CD player in his hand and pressed play. Snape suddenly looked at the CD player. He held it up, looked under it, looked at the wire connecting the headphones, he appeared impressed but at the same time confused. Karen watched him and smiled when he looked at her. She reached forward and took her possession from him and stopped it.  
  
'Well? What do you think?' Karen asked smiling.  
  
'Could you help me take this out?' He pointed to his ear. Karen put her hand under his hair again and removed the headphone. As she went to pull her hand away she looked at Snape. She didn't smile or say anything, she just looked. He looked back at her. Her hand was left on his cheek. She moved her head closer to his and shut her eyes.  
  
Don't do it. It's too soon.  
  
Feeling Snape's breath move over her face made Karen wanted to kiss him more than ever but that voice was telling her not to. Not yet.  
  
Argh. Karen painfully pulled her head away. Going against her instincts was hard. As she moved away she opened her eyes and looked at Snape. He was stood still eyes shut, he must have just noticed she wasn't going to kiss him because just then he opened his eyes.  
  
'I'm sorry,' Karen said feeling tears welling up. She grabbed her bag, threw her CD player into it and turned to go.  
  
'Wait!' Snape reached out and grabbed her arm. 'I… don't want you to go,' Karen was over the moon. He felt the same. But it was all too soon and she had to tell him so.  
  
'It's too fast Severus. I'm sorry,' she felt torn apart. She needed time, she couldn't rush it. She looked down where his hand held her arm then back up at him. Her tears were beginning to surface. He took the hint and let go. She ran down the hall and back to her room leaving Snape dumbstruck. 


	8. Visitor or Apparition

1 Hi all! I'm putting up the rest of my story because I want you lot to read it all. I'm particularly proud of chapter 10! And I think the ending is pretty good too! Tell me what you all think.  
  
Cheers  
  
xxx  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5 Chapter 8 – Visitor or Apparition?  
  
With the trip to Hogsmeade out the window Karen had nothing to do but wallow in her own misery.  
  
'You IDIOT!' Karen booted her bag across the room. She wasn't one to loose her cool, she would always see the funny side in bad situations. But she was so frustrated with herself, she had to release her anger. 'What the HELL d'you do that FOR!' A few daily prophets got thrown across the room this time.  
  
After a few quills were launched at the walls, a knocking on the door interrupted Karen's strop. With a book in her hand ready to hurl, she stopped and listened. The knocking continued. Karen sat at the end of her unmade bed waiting for the person to go away. The noise finally stopped and Karen looked down at the book in her hand. She dropped it on the floor and buried her face in her hands. Shoulders shuddering she broke down into a silent cry. Suddenly her door opened. She looked up sharply red eyed and tears streaming down her face. A tiny little creature stood in her doorway. It had green skin, big round eyes, pointy ears and it was wearing shabby old clothes far too big for it and odd socks.  
  
'Ooh! I sorry miss!' It spoke in a very squeaky high-pitched voice and turned to leave. When it had its back to Karen it stopped and turned back to her. 'Is you ok miss?'  
  
'Who are you?' Karen said wiping her face on her sleeve.  
  
'I is called Dobby miss,' Dobby walked up to Karen and stood in front of her. 'I is a house elf. You not s'posed to see me,' Dobby took out a hanky and offered it to her.  
  
'Thanks,' she said, her nose was running so she sounded like she had a cold. She blew it and wiped her eyes.  
  
'Why you crying miss? Can Dobby help?'  
  
'No. You can't help,' Karen said looking at the floor.  
  
'You sure miss? Dobby here to help,'  
  
Karen sat for a moment. 'I know,' she said getting up. She rummaged through her bag and took out ten Galleons. 'Here,' she said handing the money to Dobby. 'Take this to Am… to Professor Nettles and tell her she won, tell her I concede,'  
  
Dobby looked at the money in his tiny hand then at Karen quizzically. 'If it makes you better miss, I do it,'  
  
Karen stood and watched as Dobby walked out the room.  
  
Saturday dragged on, Karen stayed in her room all day. She sat in her office checking for any paperwork that she needed to do. Seeing as her lessons were all practical all she had to do was registers and these were already done. With nothing to do she stood by her window and watched as some of the students were flying about in the grounds. She could see them all smiling and laughing, she was jealous of their carefree expressions. Flying was a great way to relieve stress, but if she wanted to go out there she'd have to leave her room. Leaving her room meant there was a possibility she'd run into Severus and she didn't want to do that! Karen sighed and walked away from the window. She wandered to her desk and sat down, she tipped her head back and closed her eyes.  
  
'Ouch,' Karen leant forward rubbing the back of her neck. She opened her eyes, it was dark, she'd fallen asleep in her chair. The shadow of someone standing the other side of her desk came out of the darkness. Her heart beat faster and the shadowy figure began to move. 'Who…' her voice came out higher than usual, so she cleared her throat. 'Ahem, who are you?'  
  
The figure stopped in front of the window looking out of it, the moonlight showed Karen that it was wearing a hooded cloak. Then it spoke,  
  
'I don't understand you Miss Tolson,'  
  
Whose voice is that? Sounds like...  
  
'You say you do what's necessary to get what you want,' the person continued. 'But when something you desire is handed to you on a plate you turn it down. I wonder why that is?'  
  
The figure still had its back to Karen, 'I er… I don't know what you mean?'  
  
'Oh, I think you do,'  
  
Karen said nothing. She dared not move from her seat. 'I still don't know,' she said, her voice trembling a bit.  
  
'What do you want most in this world?'  
  
Karen thought only for a second when the obvious answer popped into her head. Severus Snape. But she alone knew this, this mystery person must mean something else.  
  
'That's right' said the figure.  
  
'What's right?' Karen asked.  
  
'You want Snape,'  
  
'…How… how do you know?' This person must be able to read minds.  
  
'You just answered your own question. Now back to my question,'  
  
Karen was totally confused now. What on earth was going on?  
  
'I want to know why you didn't take Snape when I gave him to you?' The figure asked.  
  
'I… didn't know it was you… I didn't … I didn't see you there,' Karen was getting very scared now.  
  
'I wasn't there but I sent him to you,'  
  
'Oh,' Karen said trying to sound more composed than she was. 'I s'pose it's because it happened too fast. It didn't feel right getting involved so early,'  
  
'Hmm,' the figure raised an arm and rubbed its chin clearly in thought. Then it turned to Karen, she couldn't see its face but stared back at it anyway. Just then it turned sharply and ran out of the door.  
  
'Ouch,' Karen leant forward rubbing the back of her neck. She opened her eyes, it was dark, she'd fallen asleep in her chair. 'Hang on a minute?' She said to herself. 'I've been here before,' She looked at her watch, it was quarter past one in the morning. She rubbed her face with her hand and got up off her chair. Was that a dream? Must've been. I'm hungry. Without lunch and dinner Karen was starving. So as the school was sleeping she'd go and get something from the kitchens. Amber told her to tickle the pear in the painting outside if she wanted food from the kitchens.  
  
The next morning Karen plucked up the courage to go and have breakfast with everyone else. Even if Snape was down there she would just ignore him.  
  
As she walked into the Great hall she immediately looked up the teachers' table and luckily there was no sign of Snape. Karen smiled to herself and took a long relieved breath in. She sat down next to Amber who was demolishing a pile of toast.  
  
'Alright Karen, where were you yesterday?' Amber asked.  
  
Karen really didn't want to answer this question she had to think of a quick lie and said, 'I was doing some work,'  
  
'What sort of work?'  
  
'Just work!' Karen snapped back.  
  
'Ok,' Amber took the hint and changed the subject. 'Oh, Dobby gave me the money! Ha-ha! I told you he wasn't worth it,'  
  
'Yeah. I know,' Karen looked down at her bowl of Weetabix feeling less and less hungry.  
  
'So what happened?' Amber said catching Karens eye.  
  
'What?'  
  
'You know, what made you give up?'  
  
'Er…' Karen had to think of another lie. 'I asked him for a kiss and he said no,'  
  
'What?! Is that it?' Amber didn't believe this. Karen didn't really think she would.  
  
'Yes! That's it. I couldn't be bothered to keep bugging him. He deserves his privacy y'know!'  
  
With this outburst Snape appeared at the doors to the Hall. That was it for Karen, she got up and left her soggy Weetabix and marched out.  
  
Snape followed Karen with his eyes until she was out of sight, then turned and stared at Amber.  
  
'Okay,' said Amber raising her eyebrows and getting back to her toast. 


	9. Karen's mood

1 Chapter 9 – Karen's mood  
  
After the events with Snape, Karen totally ignored and avoided him. Weeks went by and Karen's enjoyable start at Hogwarts had turned to misery. She didn't know how to clear up this burden with Snape, he didn't want to talk to her and vice versa. And that dream? Karen had put it to the back of her mind, but every once in a while, if she was alone, it would come back into her thoughts. Luckily the Quidditch season had started so Karen had a lot more to occupy herself.  
  
'Angie! ANGIE! Try going under George when you get the quaffle, he wont expect it,'  
  
Karen was doing Quidditch training with the Gryffindor team one chilly October evening. They were practising tactics. She was on the ground shouting instructions up at the team, who were whizzing about the stadium.  
  
'Yeah that's it! Pass it back straight away Katie… and Angie… under… there you go! Brilliant!'  
  
Once the move was pulled off Karen looked at her watch and the two hours was up. 'Ok guys and girls! Lets get packed up!'  
  
The group all came down to land. Karen stood over the box where the Quidditch balls went. Oliver Wood, carrying the quaffle, plonked it into its place. The Weasley twins, each fighting with a bludger, managed to get them in with a little help from Karen.  
  
'Cheers Miss,' They said. Karen looked up and saw Harry Potter still flying about.  
  
'Oi! Harry! Come down here now!'  
  
'I can't find the snitch, Miss!' He shouted back.  
  
'Damn,' Karen said to herself. 'Ok, you lot go back to your dorms, I'll help Harry find the snitch. Oh, and well done, you were all great tonight,'  
  
'Thanks Miss, see you later,' they said and trundled off with their brooms over their shoulders. Karen closed the box containing the balls, grabbed her broom and kicked off. She soared up to where Harry was.  
  
'Where did you last see it, Harry?' She asked the specked youth.  
  
'Oh, its was around here,' he said. 'But that was ages ago, I have no idea where it is now,'  
  
It was getting very dark and would be almost impossible to spot. 'Miss,' Harry called. 'If you turned on the floodlights we would be able to see it better,'  
  
Karen stopped in the air. She knew how wizard floodlights worked. You had to use your wand and say Maxus Lumos.  
  
'It's not that dark,' Karen said hopefully. 'We can find it alright,'  
  
'Er, Miss? I can hardly see you, let alone the golden snitch!' Harry pointed out smirking a little.  
  
'Fine,' Karen said. 'You do it!'  
  
'I'm not supposed to, plus my wand is in my room,' he tilted his head in direction of the Gryffindor tower.  
  
'Well, I don't have my wand either,' Karen said grinning. She came down to land and beckoned Harry to do the same. 'Lets leave it for tonight then, I'll have a look for it in the morning,'  
  
'Ok,' Harry said and he picked up the box with the other Quidditch balls. They walked over to the store shed and Karen opened it with the key. 'Where's your wand then, Miss?'  
  
'Erm,' Karen opened the door and Harry stepped in. She could say the same as him and say it's in her room, but that sounds a little unprofessional. He plonked the box down and then looked back up at Karen. 'It's in Ollivanders',' she blurted out. She used the same excuse as she did on Snape. Snape.  
  
'Broke it?' Harry asked as if he'd done it aswell.  
  
'Yeah,' Karen said. 'I tend to be a bit heavy handed with it,' she lied.  
  
'Oh, ok. Well, see you later, Miss,' off he went, up to the castle.  
  
As Karen locked the door to the shed a voice from behind startled her.  
  
'Ollivanders? That's twice you've used that excuse,'  
  
Karen completely froze. The voice behind her continued. 'It won't be long until you're found out,'  
  
Karen turned sharply. Something very strange stood before her… Nothing. It was the same voice she had heard in her room them weeks ago. But the source of the voice had vanished. She glanced around quickly, from the Forbidden forest, to Hagrid's hut and up to the school. But she saw nothing. Completely scared out of her wits she grabbed her broom and legged it as fast as she could up to the castle.  
  
Inside, she hurtled along the corridors when someone called out.  
  
'Stop where you are!'  
  
Karen totally ignored this person, she just wanted the security of her bed.  
  
'I said stop!' She heard footsteps speed up and start chasing her. In her haste she took a wrong turn into a short corridor. Here she stopped running, she would face whoever was chasing her. If she had a fight on her hands she was ready. The door she just ran through burst open.  
  
'What are you doing…'  
  
'Severus?'  
  
'…Out of bed?'  
  
Neither of them expected to see the other. Snape thought he caught a student out of bed and Karen thought, well, she didn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't Snape.  
  
They did what they always did around each other and that was, said nothing. They just looked at each other trying to work out what the other was doing.  
  
'I-I gotta go,' Karen finally stuttered and pointed to the door. No matter how much she wanted to stay the awkwardness between them was unbearable.  
  
Snape stayed silent and just nodded as Karen passed him.  
  
She ran the rest of the way to her room. In such a hurry she wasn't thinking straight and was looking for a keyhole in her door. When she couldn't find one frustration took hold and she started thumping the huge wooden doors. Tears in her eyes she started shouting.  
  
'I HATE this PLACE!' She booted the door then took a few steps back. Composing herself she remembered; 'Chudley Cannons,' she muttered, sounding defeated. The doors opened gently and the mood Karen was in she felt they were opening slowly on purpose to mock her. 'Come ON!' When there was room, she barged in and turned to watch the doors continue to open fully. She grabbed the handles and yanked them with some force and the doors closed.  
  
If Karen had looked out into the corridor she would have seen a figure in the shadows watching her, she would have seen Snape.  
  
The next morning Karen was still in a foul mood as she went to breakfast. She had got up early to retrieve the golden snitch but there was no sign of it at all. She considered it lost and thought about going to London and getting a new set of balls from Diagon Alley on the weekend. She was feeling a complete low at the moment, nothing was going right for her. She saw Snape at breakfast but didn't have the energy to acknowledge him.  
  
'Alright Karen?'  
  
Karen looked up to see Amber's friendly face smiling at her.  
  
'Alright, how are you?' Karen asked half-heartedly.  
  
'Yeah, good. I'm going to Hogsmeade Saturday with Hagrid, wanna come?'  
  
'Nar, I've gotta go to Diagon Alley,'  
  
'Why?' Amber asked.  
  
'Oh, I lost a stupid golden snitch and I've gotta get a new one,'  
  
Amber laughed at this.  
  
'It's not bloody funny!' Karen fumed, her eyebrows crinkling.  
  
'Woah, ok, calm down,' Amber was startled.  
  
Karen just looked at her then started on her toast. After she had guzzled down her orange juice she got up, flung her bag over her shoulder and was off.  
  
'See you later,' she said with her back to Amber.  
  
'Bye,' Amber called out. 'Poor old Karen,' she then said to herself. 


	10. A Friendly Drink

1 Chapter 10 – A Friendly Drink  
  
It was Friday night, the night Karen used to go out boozing with her friends before she came to Hogwarts, but instead she was shut in her room, miserable as sin. Amber decided to pay Karen a visit to try and cheer her up.  
  
Karen heard a knocking at the door. She got up off her office floor and went to open it.  
  
'Hello!' Amber said standing at the door with a bottle of wine.  
  
'Couldn't you have just magicked that up, instead of carrying it all the way up here?'  
  
Karen walked away from the door leaving Amber to come in uninvited. She sat on the floor of her office throwing playing cards into a small box a few feet away.  
  
'I could have,' Amber said stepping into Karen's way. 'But I thought I'd magic the glasses instead,' Karen stopped and looked up as Amber made two wine glasses appear out of sparkles in the air.  
  
'You're in my way,' Karen said. Pretending to be unimpressed.  
  
'You're not exactly doing very well, Karen,' Amber stated, which was true because Karen had got three cards in the box out of about forty she had thrown. Karen just looked down at the remaining cards in her hand. Amber sat down in front of her and handed her a glass. 'I hope you like this wine,' she said as she started to pour.  
  
'What do you want?' Karen asked, she really didn't feel like company.  
  
'I've come to cheer my friend up,' Amber poured a glass for herself, 'and you're going to tell me everything that's bothering you and I'm gonna make it all better,'  
  
Karen gave up and decided that she might aswell enjoy herself, she hadn't done that in quite a long time.  
  
'So, what's up?' Amber asked taking a sip.  
  
Karen looked away and sighed. 'Everything and nothing,' she rubbed her eyes with her fingers and continued. 'Nothing is going right at the moment, I keep loosing things, forgetting things,'  
  
Amber nodded, drinking a bit more. Karen took a gulp of the wine. 'Ooh, very nice. Anyway, all these little things are just building up on me and I'm starting to feel I can't do anything right,'  
  
'Right,' Amber said, 'What I think you need to do is…'  
  
'Yeah?' Karen said.  
  
'Is to tell me what's really bothering you. 'Cause that was a load of rubbish!' Amber had a big grin on her face.  
  
'I told you,' Karen said in protest.  
  
'Uh-uh. I know there's something else. You're talking to an Auror remember?'  
  
Karen downed the wine that was in her glass and pointed it at Amber. While Amber refilled Karen said,  
  
'Ok, it's a man,'  
  
'Ooh!' Amber said looking excited.  
  
'Stop it!' Karen said smiling, which felt good. 'I can't stop thinking about him, it's driving me mad,' she took another swig of wine. 'I can't talk to him, I can't even look at him,' she finished her second glass and wanted another. Amber raised her eyebrow in uncertainty but poured her another anyway. 'What am I going to do Amber?'  
  
'Sounds to me like you're in lurve,'  
  
'Shut up! I'm being serious, I've never lost control of myself like this before,'  
  
'Who is it? Do I know him?'  
  
'Mmm, you know him,'  
  
'Is he here? At Hogwarts?'  
  
Karen nodded.  
  
'Staff or student?'  
  
'What?! Staff of course!' Karen frowned at Amber.  
  
'Well! You never know! Staff?…' Amber thought for a second. 'Is it Robert?'  
  
'No,'  
  
'I know! It's Job isn't it?'  
  
'No it's not him,'  
  
'Hee-hee I think he's lush! Anyway, Filch?'  
  
'Eugh! No!'  
  
'Dumbledore?'  
  
'What?!'  
  
'Flitwick?'  
  
'Amber! You're just being silly,'  
  
'Well, I'm running out of ideas. Snape?'  
  
Karen said nothing.  
  
'Abe?'  
  
'I didn't say no to Snape,'  
  
Amber stopped. 'Don't tell me its Snape?' Amber said shaking her head gently.  
  
'I didn't realise how much I liked him,' Karen said looking into her empty glass. She grabbed the bottle and poured herself another.  
  
'Karen, Snape's trouble. I mean it. He's got a lot of Dark Magic in his history, he was a death-eater you know,'  
  
'I didn't know that,' Karen said looking at the floor her voice was faded.  
  
'It could be dangerous, especially for you, to get involved with him,'  
  
'What am I supposed to do?' Karen looked up with saddened eyes. 'Do I hide my feelings and just carry on in complete misery? Live the rest of my life not knowing?'  
  
'Does he know how you feel?'  
  
Karen suddenly felt very woozy she had to blink a couple of times to get her eyes to focus. 'Karen? You ok?'  
  
'Yeah. I think the alcohol is kicking in!' Karen smiled at Amber and then dropped her expression again. 'He kinda knows,'  
  
'Go on,' Amber said.  
  
Karen stared at the floor. 'We nearly kissed,' her voice started to slur.  
  
'Uh-huh,' Amber rolled her eyes.  
  
'I wen' to kiss 'im, but changed my mind. I h-h-hardly knew 'im then ssso I pulled away. We haven't spoken since,' Karen drunk the last of the wine. 'An' now we've got no more wine,'  
  
'I can fix that,' Amber waved her wand and a full bottle appeared. She poured them both a fresh glass.  
  
'He wanted me to kiss him,' Karen went on. 'It felt so right an' at the same time so wrong,' She finished her glass and lay down on her back. 'I jus' wanna hold him,' Karen covered her face with her hands.  
  
'I know what you're gonna do,' Amber said.  
  
'Wha'?' Came Karen's muffled voice.  
  
Amber grabbed Karen's hands and had a struggle to remove them from her face. Karen opened her eyes, which were closed, and saw Amber's face above her own. 'You are going to tell Snape how you feel,'  
  
'And why would I do that?' Karen said sarcastically back up at Amber.  
  
'Because otherwise you will never know if anything between you can happen,'  
  
'Oh yeah!' Karen sat bolt upright. 'I need a drink,'  
  
Amber handed her another glass. She downed it and stood up.  
  
'What are you doing?' Amber asked looking up at her intoxicated friend.  
  
'I need, er, my coat,' Karen looked around her office.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because I'm going to see Sevusus,'  
  
'No you're not and its Severus,'  
  
'Yes I am! My coat is in my room!' Karen declared triumphantly and made a bolt for the door to her bedroom. She ran two paces and fell flat on her face.  
  
'Karen!' Amber rushed over.  
  
Karen lifted her arm and managed a thumbs-up. Amber helped Karen to her feet and they went over to where they were sitting.  
  
'We need to sober you up a bit,' Amber said.  
  
'I know what sobers me up!' Karen said getting excited. 'Hair o' the dog!'  
  
Amber looked puzzled at Karen what sort of spell used dog hair? Then she remembered Karen was a muggle and didn't know any magic.  
  
'Hair o' the dog is jus' to drink the same again!' Amber looked confused. 'Haven't you heard the phrase "drink yourself sober"?' Amber shook her head. 'Trus' me! Gimme another bottle of wine and I'll be fine!'  
  
Amber wasn't to up on her muggle remedies. When she was at school muggle studies wasn't her favourite lesson. But she had no choice but to do what Karen said. She watched Karen finish the bottle they were already on and the extra bottle she conjured up.  
  
'Right, I'm off to see Sev-er-us,' Karen stood up, she paid particular attention to the way she moved and spoke as she had far from sobered. She wanted to give Amber the impression she was no longer drunk.  
  
'Ok,' Amber said and stood up herself. 'Go, go on,'  
  
'Wish me luck!' Karen said.  
  
'Good luck, Karen. I'll see you tomorrow,'  
  
'Thanks,' Karen smiled, she had an overwhelming urge to go and hug her friend but thought against it, in case it made her look drunk. 'Ok, here I go,' Karen rubbed her hands together and carefully made her way out of the door and down the corridor. Amber stood in the doorway and shook her head as she watched her friend disappear out sight.  
  
'Dungeons, dungeons,' Karen repeated to herself so she would remember where she was going. 'God, I shouldn't have drunk so much,'  
  
She reached Snape's dungeons and saw the door marked "Private" this was Snape's office. She marched straight up to the door and pushed it open.  
  
Snape was sitting at his desk with a quill in his hand, he was obviously marking papers. He looked up and stared at Karen with his emotionless gaze.  
  
She sharply stretched out her arm and pointed her finger at him. He jumped back a little in surprise.  
  
'I don't like you, and you don't like me! But I really like you. A lot,' Karen told him. She gave herself a confused look as it took her a minute to hear her own words. 'Ok, that didn't make sense,' she said to herself.  
  
'Have you been drinking?' Were Snape's first words.  
  
'No!' Karen shot back.  
  
Snape smoothly raised his left eyebrow.  
  
'Ok, three bottles of wine,' she admitted. 'But I know what I'm talking about! I have to tell you,'  
  
'Tell me what?' Snape asked. He put down his quill and waited for Karen's answer.  
  
Karen lowered her arm.  
  
'I've got to tell you… that,'  
  
The room suddenly became very hazy and things started swimming around her. '…That…' She looked around for something that was in focus but it was all blurry.  
  
'Karen?' Snape said noticing that Karen was getting distracted.  
  
'Yeah!' she looked back up at him, but he was more like a black ink smudge on wet paper than a person. She blinked hard and momentarily things came into focus.  
  
'What is it?' He asked.  
  
'I…' Karen took a step forward but her foot wobbled as she put her weight on it, her knees gave way and darkness engulfed her. She hit the floor with a softened thud.  
  
As if someone had the volume on silent and was slowly turning it up Karen begun to hear her name.  
  
'Karen… Karen… Can you hear me? Karen?'  
  
'…I love you,' she said. Karen finally managed to tell Snape. There, you said it, he knows now.  
  
'Thank you Miss Tolson, I'm flattered but I think you're just too young for me,'  
  
That's not Snape's voice? Karen sharply opened her eyes to see Professor Dumbledore standing over her. She sat bolt upright and looked around. She was in the hospital wing and did her head hurt?! She grabbed her head, moaned and slumped back onto the pillows. 


	11. The Kisses

1 Chapter 11 – The Kisses  
  
'Arrgh,' Karen grumbled as her hands squeezed either side of her head.  
  
'Too much to drink?' Dumbledore asked.  
  
'Yeah, something like that,' Karen replied. She lay on her back fully dressed on a hospital bed, eyes shut wishing the throbbing in her brain would go away.  
  
'I thought I'd check up on you, make sure you're alright,'  
  
'Thanks Albus, its only a hangover, I'll live,' Karen managed to open her eyes long enough to realise there was daylight beaming through the windows. 'What time is it?'  
  
'Eleven o'clock,' Dumbledore said, bringing over a jug of water and a glass. 'Drink some water, it'll take your headache away,'  
  
'Thanks,' Karen said as she watched him set the jug and glass down.  
  
'Do you remember how you got here?' He asked with a smile.  
  
Karen slowly sat up, squinting, she propped herself up against the pillows and poured some water into the glass. By the look on Dumbledore's face the story of how she got there must be rather amusing to him and highly embarrassing to her.  
  
'No, no I don't,' she said dreading the reply.  
  
'Well, Professor Snape had to fill me in on some of the details…'  
  
Karen sunk into her pillows a bit and holding her glass of water between her hands, she took a sip waiting for Dumbledore to continue. '…You were in his office and fell over,'  
  
'I remember that,' Karen said 'but I thought I collapsed 'cause that's all I remember,'  
  
'Well evidently not, he helped you up and thought it best to get you to Madam Pomfrey. But you didn't want his help and tried to get here yourself,'  
  
'Oh dear,' Karen said sinking further into her pillows, her headache was noticeably disappearing while her face was getting noticeably redder.  
  
'Oh dear indeed,' Dumbledore continued. 'Apparently you ran off from Severus and being the gentleman he is he tried to follow you to get you here safely. You weren't in the best of states,' Karen just smiled up at Dumbledore and he continued, 'I was the one who found you,'  
  
'Where was Severus then?' Karen asked curiously.  
  
'He hadn't caught up with you yet,'  
  
'Oh,'  
  
'I was asleep but was woken when I heard an argument, a very one-sided argument, but shouting all the same. I investigated the noise, which was coming from outside my office and found…you. Just you,' Dumbledore stopped and smiled at Karen.  
  
'Was I arguing?' Karen asked knowing that it must have been her.  
  
'Yes,' Dumbledore said in a way to make Karen ask a further question,  
  
'Who with?'  
  
'A-hem,' he cleared his throat. 'A suit of Armour,' Karen had to laugh. 'You seemed to think that it was guarding the entrance to the hospital wing and when it wouldn't let you in you swung at it. Missed completely of course and collapsed on the floor. Severus came sprinting around the corner at this point, when he realised you were fine I sent him back to his office and carried you here myself,'  
  
'I owe you some thanks then,' Karen said smiling from ear to ear. She didn't find the story too embarrassing.  
  
'Yes you do,' Dumbledore said.  
  
'Ok… Thank you. And to show my appreciation how about I buy you a drink?' They both chuckled and Dumbledore said he had to leave, "things to do". After Karen got the all-clear from Madam Pomfrey she rushed to her room for a wash and change of clothes. She couldn't wait to tell Amber about her drunken escapades.  
  
Karen was going to Amber's office when she realised she had never been to it nor knew where it was. So she headed for the Great Hall, lunch was being served so she could get something to eat and hope Amber was there at the same time.  
  
Amber was there, eating a packet of pretzels.  
  
'Hey! It's crazy drunken lady!' She said looking up as Karen approached.  
  
'You heard then?' Karen smiled as she sat next to Amber.  
  
'Hee-hee! What d'you mean "heard?" I was there!'  
  
Karen looked at Amber puzzled.  
  
'What are you talking about?' Karen said as a cheese sandwich appeared in front of her along with a bag of crisps. Karen liked to put the crisps in her sandwich and picked up the packet.  
  
'Didn't you see the money I left on your bed?'  
  
Karen still looked blankly at Amber.  
  
'The money I owe you?'  
  
Karen's face didn't change.  
  
'Your winnings?'  
  
'Winnings?' Karen eventually said.  
  
'Yeah! Your winnings! You gave Snape a huge smack on the lips right in front of me and demanded your money. Two weeks have past, but I don't mind paying up. I take it you don't remember?' Amber said reading the horrified look on Karen's face.  
  
'I… I kissed him? The bet? He knows about it?' Just then Karen looked up to the two huge open doors of the Great Hall. Standing in the door way was Snape. 'Severus,' she whispered. She looked at him in what she hoped was an apologetic way. Snape stared back at her, saying nothing and giving no facial expression he turned sharply and strode off back the way he came. 'Severus!' Karen said again this time a little louder. She jumped to her feet, threw down the packet of crisps that were in her hand and sped off after him.  
  
Briskly walking past the students trying not to cause commotion Karen turned out of the hall and broke into a sprint. She dodged people who were in her way with precision and leapt down the stairs to the dungeons. She spotted a black figure go through a door, slamming it shut. 'Severus,' Karen said walking to the door. She racked her brain for something to say, 'Can I talk to you?'  
  
There came no answer so Karen tried the door. It was locked. She knocked but still there was no response. Karen thumped the door, hurting her fist in the process, 'C'mon Severus, let me talk to you, I can explain,'  
  
Still there was nothing. Karen getting frustrated banged wildly on the door, after her hands became red she booted the door and stood still when she heard a voice from within.  
  
'You'll never get in, I've charmed the door,'  
  
'Please let me in,' she said gently.  
  
'Go away, Karen,' Snape hadn't used her first name until now.  
  
'I really have to explain things, Severus,'  
  
'Explain what? That you used me?'  
  
'I called that bet off ages ago!' Karen said automatically. 'I don't even remember last night, I was so drunk. Professor Nettles only just told me what I did 5 minutes ago. I didn't know,'  
  
Snape went back to being silent. Karen looked down, 'I've gotta go Severus. I have to get a new set of Quidditch balls from London,' Karen turned and made her way down the corridor.  
  
'No you don't,'  
  
Karen spun round and saw Snape standing outside the door he had just been hiding behind.  
  
'What?' Karen asked, her voice being carried down the corridor.  
  
'I found that Golden Snitch you were looking for,'  
  
Thinking that a conversation at opposite ends of a corridor was a dumb idea Karen walked towards Snape.  
  
'You found it? How did you know it was missing?' She asked.  
  
Snape turned away and walked into his office leaving his door open. Karen took this as an invitation so she followed him in. He walked past his desk and opened a door at the back of the room. He went inside and again left the door open for Karen to follow. She stepped inside and took a good look around; this was Snape's bedroom. It was a square shaped room, quite a lot smaller than Karens and it was very dark as there were no windows. At the very back of the room was a huge four-poster bed not unlike her own; it had emerald green drapes around the sides and she could just see a wardrobe behind that. A small wooden table with two chairs sat in the middle of the room and there was a big comfy looking chair, again in emerald green, next to the fireplace. Snape pointed his wand into the fireplace and it ignited, a wave of warmth passed over Karen as the room lit up. She sat at the little table and noticed the shelves full of books bordering the room. Snape was in a corner of the room with his back to Karen, when he turned back he was carrying a tray with a teapot and cups. He placed it on the table and sat himself down. He poured tea into each of the cups and pushed one in Karen's direction.  
  
'Milk?' He asked not looking at Karen.  
  
'Yes, please,' Karen said watching him. He magicked up a little jug with a spoon and put it in front of Karen next to her tea. She poured the milk into her tea wondering why wizards only magic up certain things. She remembered how Amber carried a bottle of wine to her room but magicked up the glasses. They must have their reasons. She stirred the tea and looked up at Snape. He held his teacup between his long fingers and sipped his milkless tea.  
  
'So what was this bet then?' He asked Karen. She was waiting for him to answer her question first but she let him have control of the conversation.  
  
'When I first got here I betted Amber I could kiss you, she didn't think I could,' Karen told it how it was.  
  
'Right,' Snape said waiting to hear more.  
  
'But I called the bet off, I gave her the money and conceded,'  
  
'Why?' Snape asked.  
  
'Why?' Karen repeated. 'Because… it wasn't fair on you. I couldn't do that to you,'  
  
Snape looked into his tea and the corner of his mouth pulled up into a sort of smile. 'I can see that smile, Severus,' Karen put down her cup and reached out to his. He watched her closely as she took it from his grasp and placed it on the table. She took his hands in hers, they were a little cold. She pulled them inwards causing Snape to lean across the table. His smile disappeared and was replaced by a curious, nervous look. She leant forward over her half of the table. Her lips an inch from his, feeling his nervous breath on her face she closed her eyes and closed the gap. A warm tingly feeling went right up the back of her neck as the gentle kiss lingered.  
  
If someone asked Karen where she was she couldn't answer, she probably couldn't even remember her own name. All she knew was that she was kissing Severus Snape and nothing else in the world mattered. While both of their worlds melted away and they were engulfed in each other a sudden bang brought them back to reality. They broke apart and looked at each other, both a little shocked about what just happened. Another bang came from the same place as the previous one, someone was in Snape's office. Karen grabbed a cup and just then Professor McGonagall came into the room.  
  
'There you are Severus, a couple of your students were fighting in the hall, I've left them outside your office for you to punish,'  
  
Karen hadn't really spoken to McGonagall much, apart from the odd hello at breakfast and in the corridors she hadn't conversed with her at all. 'Hello Karen,' McGonagall said.  
  
Karen turned and said hello. Snape got up and looked at Karen, he didn't say anything but Karen got up and decided to leave. The three moved into Snape's office where McGonagall left first, Karen looked back at Snape,  
  
'Alright?' She whispered.  
  
Snape smiled like Karen had never seen, he nodded wide-eyed. Karen smiled back and walked out of his office. She passed the two Slytherin boys who were looking quite frightened. As Karen got to the end of the corridor she just heard Snape shouting at the students in the distance. She looked over her shoulder, smiled to herself and walked on air back up to her room. 


	12. Ambers Dissapearance

1 Chapter 12 – Amber's Disappearance  
  
2  
  
3 'Ahhhh!' Karen let out a huge satisfying sigh as she flopped onto her bed. She lay on her back staring at the ceiling with a big grin on her face. After a minute of two she rolled over and looked out of the window. The sky looked so empty, there wasn't a cloud for miles around and although it was chilly out it wasn't unbearable. So Karen hopped off her bed and picked up her Firebolt 2. Being in the strangely ecstatic mood she was she opened one of the huge windows and peered out of it. The wind blew into her room turning the pages of The Daily Prophet on her cabinet, it ruffled her hair and she stepped up and stood in the frame. She glanced down again and saw some students milling around; their scarves fluttering out behind them, she moved her gaze up and saw the deserted grounds, the acres and acres of trees; some evergreen, but mostly not, and the rolling hills and mountains behind them. Holding tightly to her broom she mounted it and stared straight ahead. She took a quick breath in and jumped forward. Gravity did its job for a moment and Karen began the long trip to the ground. She could have pulled out of the dive but instead kept the broom pointing down. She concentrated on a single hedge and everything around it blurred as Karen's eyes began to water from the speed. The hedge rapidly became closer and Karen gritted her teeth and pulled hard on the broom. If she pulled out of the dive but one second later she would surely have become part of the decoration on the ground. She curved in the air, levelling out in time to brush the hedge with her toes, she shouted out with joy, a long, loud, 'Woooooooooo!' and then she began to slow down and climbed to a satisfying height. She turned back and hovered in the air. Anyone who was outside or saw from the windows was staring right at her, motionless. Karen, who was a little confused, frowned, then they all began to clap. She smiled and let out a short laugh then with one hand on the broom, she bowed to her audience, then turned and sped off into the distance, doing loops as she went.  
  
After a good half an hour flying around she made her way back to the castle. Choosing to go back through the door, not the window. On her way back she glanced into the trees and saw something that made her stop and look closer. She saw a couple of people standing in a small clearing, they were both in long black cloaks with the hoods up. She swooped down so she was just above the trees and came to a halt where these two people were. She hid behind the leaves of an evergreen and listened. One of them was talking but it was difficult to decipher what they were saying because of the wind rustling the leaves. Karen leant further forward and could make out a man's voice, a voice she knew very well. It was Snape.  
  
'You will be stopped, I guarantee it,' he said. 'Once this year at Hogwarts is over you will go straight to Azkaban,'  
  
Then the other person spoke.  
  
'You won't see the end of the year Snape,'  
  
It was an eerily familiar voice. It sounded like the person who had visited Karen in her room those weeks ago.  
  
'I guarantee that!' It said and then turned and disappeared into the trees.  
  
Snape was left alone and stood solitary for a while before deciding to leave. Karen swiftly turned and zoomed back to the castle. She dismounted in front of Hogwarts' entrance and marched up to her room.  
  
She walked to her office window and looked out at the forest. She gently put her broom down, balancing it against the wall, and continued to stare, drifting slowly into thought. What was Snape doing down there? Who was that he was with? And more importantly what were they talking about? Karen shook her head and came out of her daze. She looked at her desk and noticed a letter on it. She strolled over and looked down at it. It had just her name on the front in swirly handwriting and the usual Hogwarts' green ink. She lifted it and turned it over. It was just a piece of parchment folded in half, so she opened it and read:  
  
  
  
I know you saw me.  
  
Come down to my dungeon at 11 O'clock tonight.  
  
I will explain all.  
  
  
  
Karen sharply looked up and around her room.  
  
'That was fast,' she said to herself and looking back at the note in her hand.  
  
For the rest of the afternoon Karen sat in her office and wrote to her family. It had been two months since she had made contact with them. She used her muggle pen; a biro she found at the bottom of her bag, not the quill she uses for registers and reports. She kept up the charade of being an Art teacher as she wrote when she suddenly had a thought. If she wanted her relationship with Snape to move forward she had to reveal the fact that she is a muggle to him. Tonight.  
  
Dinner was at 8pm. Karen sat at her seat and waited for Amber. Snape arrived and sat down and Karen gave him a sly wink. He nodded sharply to her keeping up his professional façade. Dinner was served but there was no sign of Amber. The empty seat next to Karen unsettled her a little. Amber never missed dinner. Karen ate her spaghetti bolognaise, messily and drank her wine. She leant forward and called to Dumbledore, 'Albus,'  
  
'Yes,' Dumbledore leaned backwards and Karen copied him. 'What can I do for you?'  
  
'Do you know where Amber is?'  
  
'No,' he replied. 'I thought you might be able to tell me!'  
  
Karen just shrugged, 'Do you know where I might find her?'  
  
'It's possible she could be unwell. You could try the hospital wing,'  
  
'Good idea,' Karen said. 'Thanks,'  
  
After she had some Neapolitan ice cream she headed off to see Madame Pomfrey.  
  
'Hello, Poppy. Is Professor Nettles in here?' she asked.  
  
'No. No, she's not here,' Pomfrey replied. She was making the beds.  
  
'Oh. Has she been in at all today?'  
  
'Nope, I haven't seen her for ages,' Pomfrey said whilst shaking out a sheet.  
  
'Hmm? Ok, thanks for your help,'  
  
Karen went back to her room and decided to try and think of a way to break the news to Snape that she's of the muggle variety. She'd find Amber tomorrow. 


	13. Snapes Dissapearance

1 Chapter 13 – Snape's Disappearance  
  
11 O'clock took ages to arrive. When it did come and Karen was ready to confess all to Snape. The castle was deserted as she made her way down to Snape's dungeons.  
  
She knocked on the door of his office and it opened slightly. She pushed the door a little and stuck her head round the corner.  
  
'Hello?' She said. Then she opened the door fully. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. She stood silently in shock. There were books scattered, upturned cauldrons and bottles smashed with their contents all over the floor. But Snape was nowhere to be seen. It looked like he'd been in a massive fight. She probably should have gone and alerted Dumbledore but not thinking straight she rushed out of the room and out of the dungeons. In a panic she looked sharply around for any sort of clues to help her solve Snape's disappearance. Finding nothing she stood still then suddenly she felt a breeze pass over her. She turned the corner and the huge front doors to Hogwarts were open. Without thinking she rushed out and down towards the Forbidden Forest. It was raining heavily. Karen sprinted across the open grounds, getting soaked she looked into the forest; it was impossible to see anything, as the trees were so dense. She slowed and came to a stop at the edge of the trees. She looked and listened for any sounds coming from inside the forest, hearing nothing but the rain she edged forwards. Suddenly what little of the forest she could see, disappeared. Someone had their hand over her face, then an arm came across her chest and she found herself being dragged through the forest. Her shouts were muffled and her wriggling restrained. After a few minutes she came to a stop and could hear a fire crackling. Her hands were pulled behind her back and she felt them being tied, the hand blocking her vision was removed. In front of her was a frightening scene. She was in a clearing in the forest and was part of a circle of people all dressed in black robes to the floor with their hoods up so their faces were hidden. She could only imagine these were Death-Eaters. In the middle of the circle was the fire. The trees formed a canopy above them so the rain didn't extinguish the fire. Everyone was silent then Karen heard a muffled noise and glimpsed someone struggling,  
  
'Severus!' She screamed and tried to lunge forward to him but she was pulled back.  
  
Snape was being held by one of death-eaters. There was a piece of black material tied across his mouth so he couldn't speak. 'What the hell is going on?!' Karen yelled. She looked around for an answer, but everyone remained silent. This silence lasted for quite some time. Karen and Snape exchanged nervous glances when two of the death-eaters who were standing side by side parted. All the death-eaters turned and faced the gap they had made and all bowed their heads. Into the circle walked a tall figure, face hidden and dressed the same as the others except with blood red trimmings on the black robes. Karen could only assume that this was the dreaded Lord Voldemort. Behind him walked a smaller death-eater who joined the circle making it complete again. Voldemort stood next to the fire, raised his arms and everyone got to their knees and lowered their foreheads to the floor. Even Snape had been forced to the ground. Karen didn't budge. Voldemort spun around and looked straight at her. He moved slowly towards her, his movement so smooth it was as if he wasn't walking but floating to her. As he got closer Karen could see the face under the hood and it wasn't a pretty sight. Voldemort stopped in front of Karen and she grimaced at his ugly, deformed wrinkled up face.  
  
'Bow,' he hissed at her.  
  
Karen tried to think of something clever to say back but ended up with,  
  
'No,'  
  
'Bow before Lord Voldemort,' he said this time with some force in his voice. But Karen simply replied,  
  
'No,'  
  
Snape looked up and tried to warn Karen but out came a muffled noise. Voldemort spun on his heel and stared at Snape.  
  
'SILENCE!' Voldemort boomed and he reached for his wand, but Snape took the hint and looked at the ground once again. Voldemort turned back to Karen. She didn't smile because even she didn't like cockiness, she tilted her head forward slightly and looked at him through her eyebrows. 'You will bow before Lord VOLDEMORT!' Now he was angry. He reached for his wand and pointed it at Karen, and then sharply pointing to the floor, Karen felt her knees buckle and her head hit the ground much to hard for her liking. This was the first time she had magic performed on her. It was much like being drunk; your body does things that you're not asking it to do. 'Now,' Voldemort started, he made his way back to the fire. 'We are here for a long awaited execution and… a surprise execution,' he paused and looked around. 'I ask you all to stand,' Everyone got back to their feet. Karen's legs were a little shaky but she managed to stand ok. 'Let's begin!' Voldemort said jovially. He walked over to Snape. 'Severus, Severus, Severus,' he grabbed Snape's jaw with his bony hand. 'Whatever happened to you, Severus? You were my star, my crucial link to Dumbledore,' he ripped the gag from Snape's mouth allowing him to speak. 'Why go and destroy it all?'  
  
'I don't know what you mean?' Snape spluttered out.  
  
'Oh, really?' Voldemort said, he gripped Snape's jaw harder making him wince. 'You don't know you were on a last warning? You don't know you've gone soft? You don't know you betrayed us for a last time? You don't know you were COVORTING WITH THE ENEMY?' Voldemort pointed Snape's face at Karen and held it there. His fingernails were cutting into Snape's skin. Voldemort pulled Snape's face back and looked closely at him, his voice softened. 'Our enemy, Severus. You've been messing around with our enemy!'  
  
'I'm not messing around with her, I'm in love with her!' Snape squeezed out of his clasped jaw.  
  
Voldemort laughed.  
  
'In love? In LOVE? You don't know when to shut up, DO YOU?' Voldemort was fuming, he let go of Snape. 'I should just destroy you right now,' He pointed his wand at Snape ready to kill.  
  
'WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!' Snape screamed.  
  
'I mean…' Voldemort said '…that you are "in love" with A MUGGLE!'  
  
Snape didn't believe Voldemort and turned sharply at Karen for defence. But she could only mouth the word "sorry". Snape was taken aback.  
  
'You didn't know?' Voldemort asked. He started to laugh and turned to the death-eaters. 'He didn't know!' They all burst into laughter. Humiliated, Snape gave Karen an angry look and stared at the ground. Once the laughter died down Voldemort turned to Karen. 'I didn't expect you to be here tonight Miss Clark, but I'm glad you are, I want to introduce you to someone. This person has been a loyal (he turned to Snape then back to Karen) member of my followers, a huge help and I couldn't have done any of this without her help,' he stepped back and opened an arm. Behind him came the shorter death-eater he entered with. She stepped beside him and pulled back the hood she was wearing.  
  
'YOU!' Karen shouted. 'YOU?' 


	14. All is Revealed

1 Chapter 14 – All is Revealed  
  
'Yes, your good friend, "Professor Amber Nettles"'  
  
Karen's head was spinning. All this unexpected information was wrecking her equilibrium.  
  
'What?' she said frustrated and confused.  
  
'I'm surprised you didn't recognise me when I arrived. After all I have visited you as I truly am, you have seen me like this before,'  
  
'It was you in my room!' Karen said. 'I thought so, but it just didn't seem possible,'  
  
'Let me explain all,' Amber began she had that smile she always did but it was no longer the warming smile it used to be. It was now cold and evil. 'My Lord Voldemort had no need for Mr. Snape so I was sent to destroy him. The original plan was for me to get close, gain his trust then…' she took out her wand and drew it across her own neck. 'Voldemort would be the suspect and I would be the distraught other half and get off scot-free. But… I was found out,' She looked at Snape. 'Snape found out my secret soon after I arrived at Hogwarts and was plotting against me ever since. Before my secret was revealed to the rest of the school I came up with the story of butting in on him in the nude,' she smirked at the thought. 'That bought me the reason for his complete dislike of me. Our Master and myself decided that I was to just get the job over with and try and escape before the Dementors found me,' she walked right up to Karen. 'But then you came along and when I found out you were a muggle I knew we could have some fun,' She moved back to Voldemort. 'Push you two together,' she said, and then looked to Karen. 'You told me yourself that things were happening too fast between you and him.' Karen was silent. 'I charmed the two of you,' she said grinning menacingly. 'Muggle relationships aren't acceptable in our circle. Master then has a decent reason to kill Severus,' she looked at him then again at Karen. 'He doesn't just kill at whim y'know? He only does it if he has a reason,'  
  
'And that makes its alright then?' Karen spat.  
  
'That's it! You're first!' Amber snapped and pointed her wand at Karen. Suddenly it was as if the world had gone into slow motion. Karen saw Amber, she saw her lips move, she saw her wand explode with a bright green light. But somehow she yanked herself free of the death-eaters grasp and fell to the ground. She rolled over, got to her feet and dived into the trees. Things moved a bit more quickly again. 'GET HER!' Karen heard Amber shout. Her hands still tied behind her she ran and hid behind a wide- trunked tree. She could hear a couple of death-eaters traipsing through the bushes looking for her. They got nearer and nearer and just as they were either side of her tree she heard Ambers voice again.  
  
'Leave her! Come back here!'  
  
The two death-eaters turned and went back to their places in the circle. Karen sighed with relief. She couldn't undo the magical ropes binding her hands behind her back. But she had an idea. She sat on the ground and tucked her knees in and very awkwardly and ungracefully she got her arms under her arse, under her legs and back to where they should be, her wrists still bound though. 'KAREN!' She spun round on the spot. 'I know you're in there!' Amber was shouting to her. 'I thought you might like to come and watch something. Your beloved is about to be killed! But don't worry, you'll be joining him soon!'  
  
'Sevi!' Karen whispered. 'Oh, no,'  
  
She shuffled closer to the clearing, still hidden from view. She hid behind a thick bush that was right behind Amber. Amber had moved from the centre of the circle and was now holding tightly to Snape. Voldemort, who was still in the centre, had his wand raised and pointing in Snape's direction.  
  
'Goodbye Severus Snape!'  
  
Karen quickly glanced around her and saw a bit of wood. On impulse alone she picked it up and jumped out from behind the bush. She whacked Amber on the back of the head causing her to let her grip go of Snape. Voldemort screamed 'AVADA KEDAVRA!'  
  
'GET DOWN!' Karen bellowed and Snape dropped to his knees. Amber was hit by the green curse and fell backwards (Karen hopped to the side to get out of Ambers way) and she hit the ground with a thud. Everyone was stunned and in complete silence. Karen looked from Amber to Voldemort. Voldemort looked from Snape to Amber to Karen. Snape got up and looked from Amber to Karen.  
  
'Run,' Karen said plainly. The second she and Snape made a dash for the trees, Voldemort and the death-eaters erupted. Karen and Snape ducked and dived dodging the green flashes of the death-eaters curses. They got so far into the forest when Snape stopped suddenly and listened.  
  
'What?' Karen asked.  
  
'I think we're safe,' Snape replied. They walked on a bit; Karen stopped, leant on a tree and spoke.  
  
'I can't believe it,' she said staring into the forest. 'I thought Amber was my friend, and he killed her. Voldemort killed her,'  
  
Snape went and sat on a tree stump. 'I know,' he said. There was a short silence until he spoke again. 'I can't believe you're a muggle?'  
  
Karen turned and looked at him. 'I wanted to tell you. I was going to tell you tonight,'  
  
Snape just shook his head and looked into the forest. With his hands still tied behind his back he stood up and lost his balance slightly. 'Damn things,' he tried looking over his shoulder at his hands. 'If only I had my wand,'  
  
Karen thought for a second, and then stepped away from the tree.  
  
'Will this help?' She pulled a wand out that was tucked in her belt.  
  
'How the hell did you get that?' Snape said glaring at Karen.  
  
'I stole it from that death-eater who was holding me. I felt it digging into my back, as I rolled away, I just took it from his pocket,'  
  
Snape shook his head again. 'Pass it here,' he said and Karen put it into Snape's hands. He turned it a bit so that he could get it to point at the magical ropes and said what Karen thought was "Rhinoceros". His arms left his sides and he rubbed his wrists. Karen held out her hands and Snape looked at her, then at her hands and did the Rhinoceros spell again.  
  
'Thanks,' Karen said. She smiled at Snape and he smiled back. 


	15. The Great Escape

1 Chapter 15 – The Great Escape  
  
'There! I see them!' Came the shouts of a death-eater. Soon a handful of them came into view along with the green flashes. Karen and Snape turned and looked.  
  
'Argh,' Snape grumbled and they both made a run for it again.  
  
'What's the other side of the forest?' Karen asked panting.  
  
'The muggle world,' Snape said.  
  
'D'you think we're far from it?'  
  
'Don't know, I've never been the other side of the forest,'  
  
Still they ran, jumping roots and stumps, ducking under branches then without warning… they appeared in an open field. The rain suddenly pounded down on them again. Snape looked up into the rain and Karen looked around; it was hard to make anything out in the dark. Then what looked like a gate became visible to their left.  
  
'C'mon, through that gate!' Karen said.  
  
They sprinted across the field, getting mud everywhere, and as they reached the gate the death-eaters began to emerge from the forest. Karen vaulted the gate (no time to open it) and she saw a farmhouse in front of her. Snape had a bit of trouble traversing the gate; his robes were getting caught up. Suddenly flashes of green darted past them. Karen spun around as she saw something green miss her ear by an inch.  
  
'C'mon Sev!' Karen rushed to him. He was stuck. She leant over the gate and started tugging at his robes.  
  
'ARRRRRGH!'  
  
Snape let out a roar of pain and fell off the gate. He was hit by the Cruciatus Curse. He shuddered violently in a heap on the floor.  
  
'Severus!' Karen shouted. Luckily Snape landed Karen's side of the gate, she ripped the robes that were still hooked on the gate and dragged him behind a wall. She turned to the farmhouse, it was useless trying to get help from there, but she did see a car. An old grey Ford Escort sat outside. She quickly ran up to it and whacked the driver side window with a rock. 'Sorry 'bout this,' she said under her breath looking at the house. She opened the door and jumped into the drivers' seat, the sound of the rain beating down on the roof filled her ears. Being the daughter of a mechanic she knew how to hotwire a car and the engine came to life. She sped up to Snape and threw the back door open. She hopped out and bent down over Snape.  
  
'C'mon Severus. I need you to get in the car,'  
  
Snape was almost unconscious. Karen grabbed him under the arms and pulled him to the open door. She looked behind her and saw a few death-eaters, they were quite far away but it wouldn't be long until they were spotted. Karen jumped onto the back seat of the car making it all muddy and grabbed handfuls of Snapes robes and pulled as hard as she could. She managed to get his head and shoulders into the car but Karen was tired and Snape was very heavy. She clambered over him and tried to push him in. Her feet were slipping as the mud made it hard to get any grip but she got him moving, but very slowly. Karen sat back on her heels and wiped her brow the constant rain wasn't helping. Just then what she didn't need came hurtling past her; a green curse from a death-eater hit the wall behind her.  
  
'Arrgh! C'mon Sev!' Karen grabbed his hips and lunged forward, his head hit the inside of the other door.  
  
'Ouch,' Snape let out weakly. Karen smiled.  
  
'Get your legs in!' She pushed his feet and Snape helped to pull his legs into the car. Another green flash just missed Karen. She got up, booted the door shut and jumped back in the drivers seat. She switched the headlights on, reversed the car a bit and then lined it up with the gate. 'Goodbye death-eaters!' She shouted, laughing a little.  
  
'Don't kill them,' came the weak voice from behind her.  
  
'What? Why not?' She asked.  
  
'You'll go to Azkaban,'  
  
The death-eaters were showering them with curses but they were bouncing off the car.  
  
'They better move then!' Karen said as she revved the engine up. She slammed her foot on the accelerator; the wheels spun in the mud and then the car sped forward. The gate sprang open and the death-eaters dived out of the way. They were back in the field when Karen suddenly stopped the car and looked around.  
  
'Where's the forest?' She said a little panicked. She put the windowscreen wipers on to get a better view. She remembered leaving the forest and seeing the gate to her left but where the forest should be was nothing but more open fields, and she didn't feel like going that way.  
  
'The forest is in front of you,' Snape said.  
  
'No it's not,' Karen said looking between the swishes of the wipers.  
  
'Yes it is. It has a muggle repelling charm on it. You can't see it. Just go forward, hurry!'  
  
'Ok,' Karen said. 'Don't you worry, as long as the windows are intact they can't touch us,' Then Karen remembered she broke open the window to her right.  
  
CRASH! There was a shattering sound from behind them. The death-eaters were throwing rocks at the windows. The back window had smashed and rain was pouring in. Karen looked back at the damage; when the windowscreen was next to go. She was covered in the sudden gush of water, she turned the wipers off (as they were pointless) and said 'Let's go!'  
  
Once again she slammed the accelerator to the floor and they were at full speed ahead. Karen leant as far back in her seat as possible. Her arms and legs tensed up and she squinted as if waiting for a brick wall to appear in front of her. She turned her head slightly to the side when all of a sudden it was as if they had driven through a force field. The open field she was driving through became twisted and distorted then all of a sudden a huge tree appeared in front of her. Karen swerved to miss it and the countless other trees. They were back in the forest.  
  
'You still with me back there?' Karen asked while being whacked in the face by branches through the open windows.  
  
'Mmm…' Snape was drifting out of consciousness again.  
  
Karen continued to weave through the maze of trees when they became fewer and further between.  
  
'Nearly there,' she reassured Snape.  
  
Then, after a while, the glorious sight of Hogwarts Castle came into view. Karen slowed and stopped the car under the cover of the Whomping Willow. She took a deep relieved breath. She turned and checked on Snape; he was still curled up on the back seat. He wasn't shuddering anymore. Karen smiled at him. 'Let's get you back,' she said and turned back to face Hogwarts. But her path was blocked. In the glare of the headlights stood Lord Voldemort. He raised his wand.  
  
A smile tugged on the corner of Karen's mouth. 'Azkaban or not, you're gonna die Voldemort!' She revved up the car and flew at him. As she sped forward Voldemort yelled.  
  
'AVADA KEDAVRA!'  
  
With one hand on the wheel Karen ripped the mirror off from above her, as if it were a bat and the curse a ball she whacked it with the mirror. The green sparkle hit Voldemort in the chest and before he hit the ground the car drove right into him. He bounced off the bonnet, over the roof and lay on the ground behind. Karen skidded the car to a stop and very, very slowly turned around in her seat. Through the broken back window she saw Voldemort's body lying lifeless in the grass, then she looked at Snape, he was very damp but peacefully asleep, she smiled down at him and turned back. Muddy, soaked to the skin, bruised, battered, and bloody she folded her arms over the steering wheel and rested her head on it, the rain was still flooding through the open windows and trickled down the back of her neck. She drifted away into thought about Amber. Not the death-eater that was going to kill her. Not the evil servant of Lord Voldemort. But her friend. The friend she laughed with, the friend she got drunk with, the fun they had together. She thought about the chats they had in the Great Hall, the times Amber helped her when she needed it and the times Amber's know-it-all attitude annoyed her. She would miss her friend, dearly. A tear filled up in her eye, she blinked and it rolled down her cheek. She sighed a very heavy sigh and raised her head up. And there, standing in front of the car, bringing an end to the whole fiasco was Dumbledore. Karen knew that it was all over. Dumbledore smiled at Karen and she managed a smile back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There you are… My first ever story. I told you it gets better towards the end, didn't I? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
Thankyou  
  
Karen xxx 


End file.
